Bloom
by Binksy
Summary: After falling to the power of strange hollows Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki find themselves physically and mentally bound to each other. Between murderous conspiracies and growing feelings of love can they find a cure before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1: A Thorn in the side

Title: The Ties that bind

Author: Binksy

Summary: After falling victim to the power of two strange hollows, Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki find themselves physically and mentally bound to each other. Can the two soul reapers find a cure to their problem before they die? Or worse fall in love?

Rated M: for Yaoi, violence and Language.

Genre: Hurt comfort, angst, Romance and a little bit of humour if you tilt your head the right way.

Authors note: I will be alternating the points of View in this story. But mostly I shall be sticking with Byakuya as he is so fun to write. I will warn you when the POV is about to switch.

Also this is the first time I have written a Bleach Fan Fic. So I'm still a bit iffy with the spellings I think I've gotten them all right but please let me know if I haven't :D  
Please could someone send me the names for the different garments that the Soul Reapers wear. My knowledge goes as far as Shihakusho and Haori thank you.

:D

* * *

**Chapter one **

Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the sixth division deemed many things in life to be trivial and bothersome. For example he strongly disliked people who were hell-bent on attaining his company for petty reasons such as, discussing Seireitei's latest shock from the ever roving gossip mill. He loathed the Shinigami women's association and it's penchant for encroaching upon Kuchiki land and he abhorred the never ending myriad of people who actually believed him to be interested in their irksome lives.

Chief among these inconsequential annoyances however, was a certain individual's frightening and growing lack of respect for figures of authority. Ichigo Kurosaki the witless wonder, thorn in the noble's side and bane of his existence. From the day Byakuya Kuchiki had been so unfortunate as to lay eyes upon the foolhardy individual he had known the boy would be trouble.

As time passed he'd only become more assured in his conviction. The Human along with his rag tag crew of Ryoka had invaded the Soul Society and successfully took on the best the thirteen divisions had to offer.

The humans had forged a path towards Sokyoku hill. Risking their lives, all to save Rukia from being executed; a woman they barely knew. Of course Byakuya had not wished for the sister of his late wife Hisana to die. Yet many years before he had promised two vows, Protect Rukia and uphold the law, never could he have dreamed these two seemingly innocuous promises would one day conflict.

In his confusion he had blindly followed the law of Central forty six and had in the end chosen to uphold the will of his parents and the law of Seireitei. Justice had to be delivered, or all faith in the Kuchiki clan would be lost. The noble had stood by idly as Rukia his sister of more than fifty years had been thrown to the mercy of Sokyoku.

When Kurosaki had destroyed the ancient weapon of execution, Byakuya had leapt into action with the soul intention of defending his honour as both a Captain and a Kuchiki.

He had been shocked by the terrifying amount of power the young boy possessed and how quickly his powers had increased since their first meeting in the human world. Their epic battle had pushed him to the very limits of his abilities.

Byakuya was not as stoic as he would have many believe and whilst fighting Kurosaki he had in fact been at war with just his own heart.

He had no reason to win. For emerging victorious would only bury Rukia faster. He had not tried as hard as he might have had the situation been different and he had truly felt Rukia's punishment to be just. This lack of resolve he attributed to his ultimate defeat in the battle with Ichigo.

For that he was secretly thankful. Fighting Ichigo Kurosaki and losing had given him the opportunity needed to stop pursuing Rukia; whilst maintaining the dignity of his clan. Not that it was in the end required, for Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad ten and prodigy had revealed the nefarious plot of one Captain Sosuke Aizen and his equally wicked co-conspirators Captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen.

In the end Rukia was saved by that which had initially doomed her. She had been sentenced to death for sharing her powers with a human and that human had in turn fought tooth and nail to rescue her. He had succeeded not only in accomplishing his goal but also in earning the respect and trust of the Seireitei and begrudgingly the respect of Captain Kuchiki himself.

Byakuya of course would never admit that he valued Kurosaki and the help he had given. Instead the noble had made it clear to the boy that even though he had been helpful in a crisis his presence was no longer required nor desired.

Byakuya had been angered upon hearing the boy was to be made a Substitute Soul Reaper and had personally advised the Head Captain against making such a brash decision. The Kuchiki Noble did not believe the affairs of their world had anything to do with a human, that and he also did not wish to see again the Ryoka who had bested him in battle and lectured him on the finer points of being an older brother.

The boy had eventually left the Soul Society much to the chagrin of Kenpachi Zaraki who had been searching what remained of the Seireitei for a rematch. Byakuya and the other divisions Captains had been bombarded for near to three weeks afterwards with the eleventh squad's pleas for help in locating the human as a gift for their now despondent Captain.

It had taken awhile to regain some semblance of routine and order within the thirteen divisions, but somehow with a lot of hard work they had managed it.

Now many months later Byakuya stood in lush gardens of the Kuchiki Manor the trees had recently begun to blossom; their soft pink petals lending the expanse of land a gentle and calming tone. This time of year had always lured him outside and often made him introspective. He could easily walk through the gardens for hours turning over in his head everything that had happened since the last blooms had died. He found that now his thoughts would often turn to Rukia and whether or not she still thought ill of him for his previous behaviour.

He found solace in the fact that she had taken well to the newly revealed information regarding her older sister Hisana. She would sit and listen in rapt attention to any information Byakuya was willing to share with her about his deceased wife.

It had been hard for him to open up to the girl at first but with a little time it had become much easier. He now found he could look Rukia in the eye whilst speaking with her and would no longer restrict their conversations to matters merely of business yet also occasionally touched upon her experiences in the human world.

Byakuya was loathed to admit that all these changes were the result of the words Kurosaki had spoken to him. The Noble found it hard to understand how a young man who seemed so outwardly obtuse could find it so easy to connect with people regardless of whom they were or what their situation.

The Substitute Soul reaper was an oddity to him, a puzzle he could not solve. Byakuya had always become angered by people he did not understand an undesirable trait he had kept since his younger more rebellious years.

"Oi Byakuya!"

The Kuchiki noble was jerked unexpectedly out of his thoughts only to be confronted with the object of them crouching on a nearby wall. The older man quickly collected himself his mask of indifference sliding easily into place.

"What may I ask are you doing here Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya questioned. He gave the Human a stern look hoping that it would at the very least make the boy uncomfortable enough to leave.

"I was looking for Rukia, have you seen her?" Ichigo asked as he jumped from the wall and landed softly onto the grass in front of Byakuya. The boy's Orange hair was tousled and his cheeks slightly flushed as though he had been running, no doubt away from Kenpachi the noble thought as he raised an eyebrow in impatience.

"I do not make it my business to be aware of Rukia's comings and goings. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from my property." He turned away from Ichigo silently cursing the boy for being so arrogant as to believe he were welcome.

"Aw come on you've gotta have some idea where she is." Ichigo barked as dashed in front of him effectively stopping the noble from walking any further.

Byakuya felt anger bubble in his stomach no other person would have the nerve to continue hassling him after he had already instructed them to leave him alone. What made this boy so pig headed?

Of course Byakuya knew where his sister was, ever since she had disappeared in the world of the living he had made it his duty to know. Right now she was on a simple recon mission in the nearby Rukon districts' looking for some deserters of much lower rank. The task was nothing she and the other three squad thirteen members assigned with her could not handle. Rukia would no doubt be back within the next few hours.

Perhaps it was a childish desire to get back at the human for his meddlesome ways for Byakuya did not feel at all inclined to share this information.

"I do not, now leave." He tried again. His fingers were itching to reach for Senbonzakura, so that he could teach this vexing boy a lesson.

"You're such a stick in the mud Byakuya. You need to loosen up a bit. You should get out more let your hair down, have some fun." Ichigo had a huge smirk plastered his face that at the same time as being cheeky held evil undertones.

The noble immediately sensed the bait the human had laid before him, after a second's hesitation he decided not to react to take it.

"I would thank you to keep your opinions to yourself Kurosaki. Now leave before I make you."

He stared at Ichigo with what he knew after many years of practice to be a commanding death glare.

"I was only saying. There's no need to get your panties in a wad."

Byakuya started at the boy's vulgar use of language.

Why does he have to bother me? Why can he not burden Abarai with his presence?

"Leave now." He nearly growled as his hand went to the hilt of Senbonzakura, it was a meaningless gesture, but one he hoped would carry enough weight to make the object of his current situation scamper away.

However to his discontent it had the opposite effect, as suddenly Kurosaki was jumping backwards through the air withdrawing the monstrous block of metal he had the audacity to call a Zanpakuto off of his back.

Brilliant, Byakuya thought sarcastically. Now my beautiful garden is going to become a battle ground.

"You really need to chill out!" Ichigo huffed Zangetsu already raised into an attack position. "I was only asking where Rukia was. Seriously what's your problem?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in exasperation, how dare this child come uninvited into his garden, demand information on his sister and then proceed to insult him when said information was not forth coming? Why was the boy in Seireitei in the first place?

Curiosity got the better of him and the noble decided to pose his question.

"What business do you have here in Seireitei Kurosaki?"

Ichigo Lowered Zangetsu slightly, relieving one hand from its grip to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Uh, training with some of the vice Captains and third seats."

The boy's voice was slightly higher pitched than before and Byakuya read this subconscious trait as being indicative of a lie.

"I find that hard to believe, being the Captain of Squad six I would have been informed. Several of the largest training grounds are under the management of the sixth division. I would have been instructed by the Head Captain to facilitate your tuition." The raven haired Soul reaper watched with amusement as Ichigo floundered for an explanation, obviously unused to lying; or purely not intelligent enough to have come up with a more believable story.

The boy gave the older male a looked that said 'you win.'

"Fine, I was just hanging out, I haven't seen Rukia in a while and Renji is to busy with the mountain of paperwork you gave him. He said if I was looking for Rukia then I should come here."

Byakuya was going to kill his lieutenant the next time they crossed paths.

The Noble sighed then decided it was time to admit defeat; if only to rid himself of the Human.

"Rukia is on a mission in the Rukon district. She should return with the next few hours. Upon returning to the Seireitei she shall first go to Captain Ukitake to tell him of her findings. If you wish to see her then may I suggest that you make haste to the Thirteenth division?"

Ichigo Smiled brightly. Byakuya found it disquieting how the boy could both grin and scowl at the same time.

"Ok, Thanks Byakuya, I appreciate your help. By the way I was..."

Whatever Kurosaki was about to say was cut short by an almighty bang. That shook the ground beneath their feet, sending Kurosaki flailing to ground and the noble into a crouching position.

Both stood quickly, and then leapt into the air without a second's hesitation Zanpakuto withdrawn and ready for battle.

Once situated high in the skies above the Kuchiki manor together they surveyed the buildings below with keen eyes for the source of the disturbance. Both let out a sigh of frustration upon seeing a plume of black smoke rising lazily from the twelfth squad's research division.

"If it's not Aizen, Arrancars or Bounts it's Kurotsuchi." Ichigo sighed as he placed Zangetsu on his back.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. The mad scientist did seem to have a predilection for disaster.

Both Soul reapers were suddenly sent flying backwards through the air by a shock wave as yet another explosion decimated a sizable portion of the already crumbling Research division.

Ichigo was already soaring through the sky towards the catastrophe. Before Byakuya got the chance berate him. The noble in his many years had learned never to get involved with the twelfth squad and it's at the best of times lethal experiments, unless ordered to do so by the Head Captain.

The Kuchiki male begrudgingly followed the younger man after deciding that the combined Misery of Rukia and Renji would not be worth letting Ichigo go and get himself killed by whatever foul creature had broken loose from the twelfth squad this time.

Within a few seconds the Lord had caught up with the substitute, who had now landed upon the smouldering ruins of the newsiest Mayuri Disaster. The squads' members' were running left right and centre carrying various stretchers loaded with the injured away from the danger zone.

Ichigo was scrambling over a massive slab of rock when Byakuya flash stepped in front of the boy.

"You have no right to interfere here Kurosaki."

"Get out of my way Byakuya, they need help." Ichigo shoved past the noble and marched towards the hole that now passed as the entrance to the Research building.

Byakuya sighed in mock exhaustion.

If you can't beat them than you might as well join them.

He followed the boy through a thicket of wires and piping. After minutes of hazardous progress and several colourful swear words from Kurosaki they finally happened across Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

The strange sombre woman stood with what appeared to be two miniature Hollows encased in glass Containment Vessels. They were no bigger than an average adult male's hand, acidic green in colour and shaped much like a slug, what appeared to be the Hollows heads were encased within delicate white masks that fanned out at the end to resemble the petals of a flower.

Both Soul Reapers looked at the curious creatures for a few seconds before Byakuya saw fit to question the vice captain about the cause of the explosion.

"What happened here?" he asked as Ichigo moved closer to Nemu to better inspect the hollows.

"My Captain was experimenting with these newly discovered hollow forms in a contained environment within the lower research labs, when several breached the fields. And although we have yet to confirm this we do believe them to be the cause of the blast." The dark haired woman said in a monotonous yet sweet voice her eyes trained intently upon Byakuya's own.

"You said several breached containment, Have all been located?" Byakuya asked despite intuitively knowing the answer.

"There were originally nine of these smaller hollow forms, all identical, I have two here. And five more have been neutralised." Nemu began to walk down the hall Ichigo hot on her tail.

"So there are two more somewhere." The Orange haired soul reaper stated sounding far too excited in Byakuya's opinion.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki there are, so far we have not been able to locate them, it is now being assumed they were destroyed in the blast." Nemu replied, letting Ichigo take one of the containment units off of her.

"What do they do?" Ichigo asked as he lifted it up to eye level so he could better view the small slithering creature inside. "They seem harmless enough to me."

"As of yet my Captain is unsure, they do not seem to serve any purpose, How they managed to escape from Hueco Mundo with such low spirit pressure is a mystery."

"Yet you believe they are responsible for the explosion?" The noble pointed out.

"They somehow managed to slide through the previous containment unit as though the glass were nothing more than air. They went straight through the walls; and as you are no doubt aware the power lines that run through those walls lead directly to the generator; that is where the first explosion took place. We have taken measures to ensure that the Hollows do not escape again by containing them within these new Sprit Particle suppressing containment vessels." The Lieutenant turned away from Byakuya and took the second container back from Ichigo whom by this point was swinging it around in circles causing the Hollow inside to squirm frantically.

"I can assure you Captain Kuchiki that the situation is under control, now if you will please excuse me. I must find my Captain." With that the woman walked away.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya with a grin spread across his face.

"Wanna see if we can find the other two?"

The noble sighed in exasperation. How could the boy be so dim-witted?

"The lieutenant clearly stated that our assistance is not required. You have no business being here Kurosaki. Now if you will follow me; I want to be sure you leave the premises."

"Come on man, I was only asking no need to get all grouchy." Ichigo strutted pass Byakuya towards the exit. "Besides I'm bored I need something to do."

The noble followed the boy careful not to fall on the rubble strewn floor.

"If you are bored; then why do you not return to the world of the living?"

"I can't go yet. I still have to see Rukia."

Byakuya felt like a block of ice had been dropped down his throat, he paused to look at Kurosaki. Could they possibly? No surely not.

"Kurosaki exactly what is your relationship with my sister?" he asked drawing himself up to his full height.

Ichigo's eyes went wide he turned to the Kuchiki male and looked at him as though he had grown another head.

Byakuya found Ichigo's discomfort amusing and had to suppress a smirk that threatened to break free.

"What...No...Nothing, there's absolutely nothing going on with me and Rukia, she's my friend honestly. Yeah that's right she's just a friend!" The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights, his hands slightly raised in defence as he backed away from Byakuya.

Unfortunately for Ichigo walking backwards in a dark hallway with God knows what scattered across the floor was not the brightest thing he could have done as soon enough the boy had fallen over a collapsed pillar and out of sight.

Byakuya waited a few seconds for the boy to stand up so that he could lecture him on the finer points of grace in movement; however after a few moments had passed it was clear Ichigo was not going to get back up. Byakuya seriously debated whether or not to walk away and leave the boy to his own devices; but upon visualizing the image of Renji and Rukia moping around for want of their beloved friend decided it would not be worth the hassle so the noble strode forward to the place where the boy had vanished only discovered a fairly large hole where the flooring should have been.

Why me? The noble thought bitterly. Out of all the people in Seireitei why did I have to be the one he deemed to be in need of his presence?

"Kurosaki?" he called as he leaned over the foreboding opening he heard a groan in response. He must be injured, Byakuya thought, it serves him right for sticking his nose where it does not belong.

The noble was in the process of spreading his senses to better locate the human's spirit pressure when unexpectedly the floor gave way sending Byakuya flailing down towards the murky depths of the twelfth division's lower levels.

The noble managed to right himself and slow his decent just in time to land somewhat gracefully. His luck however was short lived as within moments of regaining his equilibrium a pain akin to that of being stabbed shot through his arm. He looked down to find the source of his rather agonizing discomfort only to lay eyes on one of those disgusting hollows.  
The slug like creature had latched onto the back of his right hand it's petal like pinchers dug firmly into his flesh. Byakuya stood transfixed for a few seconds by the disturbing sight before grabbing the tail end of the acid green monstrosity and ripping it from his skin.

The noble grunted in pain as blood coursed freely from the newly formed wound and was about to dispatch the creature when a wave of nausea and exhaustion sent him to his knees. Byakuya looked around for Kurosaki only to see that the boy was unconscious on the floor nearby the second beast was latched upon the teen's chest and glowing eerily in the dim emergency lighting. The noble tried to regain control of his faculties and stand up but with every effort only found he became increasingly tired.

Have I been poisoned by some kind of Hollow venom? He thought blearily his body falling to the dusty floor. Am I dying? Is Kurosaki already dead? The noble tried desperately to reach out for the human as he fought to keep his eyes open yet soon enough he could not even form a cognitive thought as darkness consumed him.

To be Continued xxx

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoy! Please R&R BYAICHI FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2: A rude awakening

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two a rude awakening**

Byakuya slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was that his right arm felt as though it had been jumped on by a gillion, the second was that he was still in the lower levels of the research labs. Not much time could have passed the noble thought; otherwise he would have awoken on a soft bed with Unohana hovering nearby.

He glanced at his hand and scowled at the unsightly wound peeking through his glove. The little creature had taken a good chunk of his flesh out when Byakuya had torn it from his person.

After lying on the floor for several minutes; trying his best to gather enough energy to stand the dark haired male decided it was time to try and get out of the God forsaken laboratory and back to the normalcy of the Kuchiki manor; or perhaps the fourth division considering what had taken place.

Upon rolling over onto his side and pushing himself into a seated position the noble remembered that Kurosaki had been down here with him. The noble squinted through the harsh crimson that was the emergency lighting and was surprised by the relief he felt upon seeing the boy.

At least he's still in one piece.

Byakuya stood up; swaying on the spot his arm beginning to throb painfully.

He slowly made his way over to Ichigo and knelt by his side. He grimaced when he saw the amount of blood that had seeped from the wound the hollow had caused. Byakuya quickly checked Ichigo over to make sure that the small creature was no longer on him and once confidant that the wretched monster was gone the noble gripped the boys shoulder and shook it firmly.

"Kurosaki?... Kurosaki can you hear me?"

The boy moaned loudly and pulled his shoulder away from Byakuya's reach.

Ichigo scrunched his face up several times as though trying to decide whether or not he should open his eyes.

"What happened?" The boy asked groggily it seemed that keeping his eyes shut had won for being the more alluring prospect. Not that Byakuya could blame him; the artificial lighting was playing havoc with his vision.

"You fell through the floor. I went to your aid only to be fallen to the same misfortune. The two diminutive Hollows that were on the loose have done something to us. We need to seek medical attention." Byakuya felt like someone was using his chest as a trampoline; no matter how deeply he breathed he did not seem to be able to get enough air into his lungs, he coughed a couple of times to try and clear his airway with little effect.

"We found the Hollows?" Ichigo asked stupidly his eyes opening a fraction to look at Byakuya.

"I think it would be more appropriate to say that they found us. Can you stand?"

Ichigo wiggled his legs for a few seconds before nodding in confirmation. The Kuchiki male stepped back to allow the boy some room to get up, Byakuya decided to lend some assistance; after two failed attempts had landed Kurosaki unceremoniously on his backside. The older male extended his uninjured hand to help the boy steady himself and within moments the two were stood side by side.

Byakuya glanced at the substitute; he looked very pale and tired. The Noble wondered if he was in the same sorry state but need not have wondered at all.

"You look like crap." Ichigo huffed pushing away from Byakuya to gain some distance between the two of them.

"As do you." He retorted icily, He did not take kindly to being compared with excrement.

Ichigo ignored the barb as he was to busy looking for an exit.

"So how do you suppose we're gonna get outta here?"

Byakuya surveyed the surrounding area, when no exit was forth coming the noble opted simply to point a finger towards the opening through which they had fallen earlier.

"There is no way that I'm gonna be able to jump that. I feel like crap." Ichigo complained then shortly after broke into a series of very loud coughs.

Byakuya waited patiently for the fit to end but when several minutes passed it was clear something was wrong. Ichigo was doubled over his body shaking violently from exertion. After several minutes the coughing fit had abated and was replaced with kurosaki's shuddering gasps to reclaim the lost air.

"My chest feel's like it's on fire." The orange haired Soul reaper grumbled as he absentmindedly rubbed at his sides.

"I think it advisable to leave as soon as possible." Byakuya informed.

Without any prior warning the older male gripped the younger's arm tightly then using what little strength he had gained leapt towards the hole through which they had dropped.

"Hey you could have warned me!" Ichigo yelled as he stumbled around the decimated hallway.

Byakuya twitched in irritation before turning on his heel and walked towards the exit. That was the thanks he got for getting that damn boy out of the mess he was in.

The noble nearly smirked as he heard the boy running to catch up with him.

"What do you think those Hollows did to us?" The substitute asked apprehensively.

"I am unsure. My strength returns by the second. If their intent had been to kill us I have no doubt we would be dead by now, unless..." before he could finish Byakuya was cut off mid sentence.

"Unless they were trying to kill us and it didn't work cause they were so tiny and we're so big!" Ichigo held his hands together to demonstrate their size, his eyes squinted for added effect.

Byakuya sighed, how did the boy manage to be such a simpleton?

"Kurosaki, a large Hollow of lower class would typically be more suited for battle; stronger forms would also have some distinguishable ability that would make them unique. A smaller hollow of the lower class would not be as adept in battle nor would it possess the higher consciousness that the more advanced Hollow forms demonstrate. As a result we can conclude this Hollow form like the smaller insects from your world would at the very least possess venom. Said toxin could be slow acting."

"Oh, Well I suppose that makes sense. But I have to say you're not making me feel any better." Ichigo's face fell into a deeper scowl than normal.

"It was not my intention to mollycoddle you. I was merely presenting the facts. If you cannot handle them that it is your problem and not mine."

"You are such a head case." The boy muttered just loud enough for the elder to hear.

The noble decided not to dignify the boys insult with a comment and the two continued to walk towards the exit in silence. Upon reaching it both men had to shield their sensitive eyes against the harshness of daylight.

"Captain! Ichigo! Are you two ok? You've been gone for hours. I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Both males turned to see Renji running towards them.

"We are in need of medical attention." Byakuya informed his Lieutenant.

"Why what happened?" the red head asked his tattooed eyebrows drawn in worry and confusion.

Byakuya was about to inform Renji of their predicament when Ichigo butted in.

"We got munched on by micro Hollows." The boy informed as he pointed a grubby finger towards his injured chest. "There may be Venom involved according to him" the boy nodded his head in Byakuya's direction a loathsome look upon his face.

Renji quickly hailed a hell butterfly and informed the fourth division to get ready for the two males.

"Do you think you can walk or do you need me to get them to bring a couple of stretchers?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"No I feel we are both capable of making our own way there."

"Well ok, as long as you're sure." Renji conceded before taking a place between both males and motioning for them to start walking.

"So what did these Hollows do to you and how did they get into Seireitei in the first place?" Renji questioned.

"We were informed by Kurotsuchi's lieutenant that he was experimenting with them when they managed to escape. After witnessing the explosions earlier today Kurosaki felt an urge to help rather than leaving the whole mess for the twelfth division. I decided it would be unwise to allow the boy to roam freely around the research labs given his clumsy nature and thus followed him. He was not watching where he was going and fell through an opening; I tried to lend assistance. After being attacked by the hollow forms we were rendered unconscious."

Byakuya felt pride at being able to sum up the events of recent hours whilst at the same time insulting Kurosaki and shouldering all blame to him.

"Hey you make it sound like all of this is my fault and that you were some kind of hero! Plus I find it funny how you managed to leave out the part where you fell through the floor and landed on your noble backside." Ichigo smirked evilly.

Renji was chuckling heartedly before the raven haired male gave him a look of contempt Abarai then made a show of disguising it as a cough.

"I did not fall upon my Noble backside as you so vulgarly put it." Byakuya argued with Kurosaki. He did not like the image the boy's statement conjured.

Renji continued to shake with suppressed laughter.

"Byakuya I've been thinking..." Ichigo started. However the noble cut him off before he could continue.

"That's quite impressive Kurosaki. I was under the impression that cognitive thought was well beyond your abilities.

"Oh you're so funny." Ichigo huffed "Actually I was about to say it must be hard for you to walk."

Byakuya started now the boy mentioned it he was finding it slightly difficult. Was the boy concerned about his health? That didn't make any sense.

"Really and why do you say that?" the noble replied wondering if this was a symptom of whatever toxin the Hollows may have introduced.

"Oh, I only mentioned it because I was thinking that stick you've got lodged up your ass must be a real problem I've noticed you tend to walk pretty rigidly."

Byakuya froze on the spot anger building up within his body like a volcano about to erupt. Matters were not helped by Renji who by now had a hand covering his mouth to prevent bubbles of laughter from breaking out.

The boy stood cockily in front of Byakuya arms folded and his chin was raised in defiance.

"So Byakuya am I right?" Ichigo sneered that infuriating smile still spread across his sharp features.

"You..." The noble found that words escaped him and instead decided to show the boy what he thought; after all actions spoke louder than words. Byakuya reached for Senbonzakura and withdrew the slim blade.

Ichigo reciprocated by grabbing Zangetsu from his back and getting himself into a defence position.

"Now you two clam down, were supposed to be making our way to the fourth Division not fighting to the death! You're both injured!" Renji yelled as he backed away from the two and their rising spiritual pressure.

"I cannot allow your lack of respect to go unpunished, Scatter Senbonzakura."

"Oh shit!" Renji yelled as he used flash step to get out of the danger zone.

The long blade Senbonzakura erupted into thousands if not hundreds of thousands of tiny blades. The sunlight caught the infinitesimal fragments magnifying them and giving them the appearance of cherry blossoms. With a quick flick of the Nobles palm a barrage of lethal splendour rushed towards the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo leapt away from the first wave but had to use Getsuga Tenshou to avoid the second. Byakuya frowned in anger as he commanded with his fingertips the cerise wave to follow the parrying human and engulf him. The boy managed to avoid many of his attacks; using the power of Zangetsu when the danger became too great. Byakuya used the palms of his hands to increase his attack speed determined not to kill the boy but only to severely wound him for the hassle he had caused.

"Come on Captain you're not supposed to be using your Zanpakuto! Neither are you Ichigo, cut it out you two before someone gets hurt!" Renji shouted from a nearby rooftop.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment as he remembered where he was. The use of Zanpakuto for reasons such as petty arguments was strictly prohibited unless of course the brawl was in a designated fighting zone or training ground.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared using the nobles moment of indecision to bring Zangetsu downwards through the air. Byakuya barely escaped the powerful blue wave that exploded from the sword and used all of his skill to bring the fury of Senbonzakura down upon the substitutes head.

If he were to be honest with himself Byakuya had expected the boy to evade the blow or at the very least use Zangetsu to lessen the effects however a badly timed coughing fit making Ichigo completely defenceless had other plans. Byakuya had barely enough time to withdraw some of the power from his attack before it impacted with boy.

The noble was shocked by the sight of Kurosaki disappearing beneath a wave of cherry blades and even more shocked when he felt pain akin to being slashed with razorblades coursing throughout his own body.

Byakuya stumbled as the phantom pain crippled his ability to move and used what rational thought he had left to withdraw Senbonzakura from his attack and call the many fragments back into one blade.

Ichigo was lying on the ground still coughing violently only now covered with dozens of wounds. Byakuya stumbled to his knees in agony then raised a shaking hand to his face but shortly withdrew it when he felt pain from the simple action; his entire hand was covered in small yet deep cuts. The noble looked in horror at the bleeding wounds upon his arm for they were the signature of his own Zanpakuto.

"How is this possible?" Byakuya muttered in shock.

He was vaguely aware of Renji leaping down in front of him before running to Ichigo's aid.

How was it possible for him to have the wounds inflicted by his own Zanpakuto when said sword's power had never touched him?

"Ichigo are you alright?" Renji asked the orange haired boy.

"Ow" The boy replied in between coughs.

"Just stay where you are. I'm going to go and get the fourth division here to take care of you." Renji muttered as he hailed a Hell Butterfly.

"No...I can walk." The Substitute argued as he tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"Damn it Ichigo! Stop being so pigheaded you are in no condition to be moving, you are lucky to still be alive after a direct attack from my captains Zanpakuto!" Renji yelled angrily.

"I've been through worse."

"Whatever. I'm going to meet the fourth division, stay here I'll be back as soon as I can." Renji stated. The red head leapt onto the rooftop he had been on previously and using flash step was soon out of sight.

Byakuya after some initial trouble got to his feet his legs shaking slightly from the effort. He made his way over to Ichigo's side then collapsed on the ground next to the boy.

"This is entirely your fault." The noble panted; still looking at the wounds upon his arms in wonder.

Ichigo growled in fury then began to cough again.

"What are you talking about! It's not my fault you have to go all rage and fury on me just because you can't take a joke!"

The noble ignored the boy and grabbed his wrist comparing the limb to his own.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled feebly trying to pull his arm from the older mans grasp.

"It's strange." The noble murmured.

"Hey it may be strange to you, but I'll have you know that I'm very fond of my arm!" The boy growled.

The Kuchiki male slapped the boys hand in annoyance.

"Not that, you impudent child what is strange is the fact that the wounds upon both our bodies are identical."

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya in confusion.

"What do you mean identical?"

The noble rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Identical; as in exactly the same. Kurosaki all of our wounds are in the same places we have the same amount. I was never touched by Senbonzakura's blades yet I have the injuries from them."

The noble took the boys right arm and examined the back of his hand and sure enough the wound the Hollow had inflicted upon himself Ichigo had in exactly the same place.

Byakuya then pulled his Shihakusho away from his chest and glanced at his own skin only to see a wound identical to that which Ichigo had suffered from the slug like Hollow that had attacked him.

"I think I know what those Hollows did to us." Byakuya stated not at all liking the implications.

"What, you think they've somehow bonded us together so that whatever happens to me will happen to you and vice versa." Byakuya looked at the boy in astonishment; He was stunned that the boy had come to the same conclusion.

"Come on I'm not as dumb as I look." Ichigo huffed grumpily.

Byakuya turned his head away to hide a small smirk that had spread across his lips.

"That is debatable."

Ichigo laughed bitterly then closed his eyes.

"I can't believe Kurotsuchi; keeping hollows then losing them. I am going to stuff Zangetsu up his ass the next time I see him."

The Noble cringed at the image Ichigo's colourful words provided.

"I must confess to having similar wishes." Byakuya admitted.

The two men fell silent.

I wonder how far this bond extends if it is a bond at all? The older male glanced down at Ichigo who seemed to have fallen asleep; that is if the trail of drool was anything to go by.

If I have the same wounds as him and he the same as I then could we possibly begin to develop some kind of emotional bond as well as a physical one? He had heard of similar phenomenon happing before.

The noble winced at the thought, Having to experience all of Ichigo's aliments was one thing, ok a big thing considering how many scrapes the kid got himself into. But to be emotionally aware of every feeling the teenage human was experiencing would be way too much to handle. Byakuya had found it hard enough to cope with his own adolescent years there was no way in hell he would go through all of that again.

The noble mentally scolded himself for dwelling upon the subject. The first thing that needed to be dealt with was their injuries after that the combined minds of Unohana and regrettably Kurotsuchi would prove Beneficial in discovering the purpose of what the Hollows had done to them.

After all there had to be some kind of underlying danger to what had happened. It couldn't be as simple as a bond. Unless of course the bond was the purpose and the Hollows were merely attempting to drive him to madness or Suicide.

The noble's thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo mumbling something indistinguishable

"Silll...sill..mmnnn."

The noble leaned closer to hear what Kurosaki was saying.

"Silver vines, Silver Vines."

The brat talks in his sleep to as if he weren't bad enough to listen to whilst he was awake.

"My Captain the fourth squad are just behind me." Renji yelled as he came running around the corner.

It was upon seeing Renji that Byakuya realised with shock that he was still holding the boys hand and not just holding it but also caressing the back with his thumb. The noble quickly let go and leaned back onto his elbows letting out a sigh of relief when it seemed that the red head had not noticed and dismissed the whole event as being stress related.

"Are you ok Captain...Ichigo is he?" his Lieutenant asked looking extremely worried upon seeing the prone for of Kurosaki.

"Do not worry yourself Renji I have not killed him the boy is merely sleeping. The brat had the gall to pass out; perhaps it is a small favour; it means I don't have to put up with his incessant whining. "

Renji chuckled then offered his hand to help the Captain to his feet. Byakuya accepted his lieutenant's assistance and just in time as soon enough the three men were surrounded by half a dozen squad four members including Captain Unohana herself.

"Well Captain Kuchiki it seems you and young Kurosaki have gotten yourselves into a bit of a scrape." Unohana smiled kindly as she gestured for him to lie upon the stretcher beside her.

Byakuya was not fooled by her warm smile. He knew first hand from his childhood how terrifying the woman could be when displeased; she was lovely but could be brutal when she wanted to be. The saying Cruel to be kind had never had greater meaning then when applied to the Captain of squad four.

Byakuya decided the safest course of action would be to nod, then without arguing slid onto the offered stretcher.

He glanced over at Kurosaki who had already been loaded onto a nearby stretcher a group of healers applying ointment to the worst of his wounds.

"Please Captain Kuchiki if it would not be to difficult for you would you mind explaining what has befallen you and kurosaki on the way back to my division?" Unohana asked politely.

During the trip to the fourth division Byakuya had explained everything to his fellow captain. Renji along with a couple of squad four members had been sent to notify Kurotsuchi and The head Captain of recent events.

Once in the fourth division the Kuchiki heir was subject to a barrage of ointments and healing incantations. Eventually the monotony of it all had lured him into painful and uneasy sleep.

_It was dark and it was raining. Byakuya was walking along the wet pathways of streets foreign to him a warm hand holding his. He saw a girl by the side of a river about to jump; suddenly he was overwhelmed with the overpowering desire to save her. He let go of the hand he had been holding and ran down the wet embankment rain blew into his eyes half blinding him but still he knew he had to reach the little girl he had to save her. He knew now that this was his purpose, to protect people. _

"_No Ichigo Stop!" _

_That's not my name he thought vaguely. _

_He ignored the voice and continued to run, his hand reached out for the girl who was falling towards the storm swollen river below but his hand slid through her like she was a phantom. He felt pain, then darkness. The next thing he became aware of was a weight upon him; it was a person, a woman. He knew immediately she was dead. He pulled himself out from under her shaking her body as if that in itself would will her light and warmth back into the world. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be!_

Byakuya awoke with a start; His heart thudding like a hammer on cloth beneath his ribcage. He looked at his surroundings in confusion before remembering that he had been taken to the fourth division; it was late and the private room he occupied was pitch black except for the light of the moon spilling through the window near to his bed.

The darkness did nothing to ease his rattled nerves the dream had been so real and utterly terrifying. No not a dream he realised; it was a memory but not one belonging to him. What was it the woman had screamed? The Kuchiki heir held his head with bandaged hands as if the simple act could bring fourth the memory.

_No Ichigo wait!_

Ichigo, the woman had said Ichigo. Was he remembering an event from Kurosaki's past.

In the few talks he had partaken in with Rukia since her return from the Human world, she had talked of her experiences; one such experience had involved the Hollow Grand Fisher. The Noble remembered that this event had been important as this particularly notorious Hollow had been responsible for the death of one of Ichigo's family members. Of course at the time Byakuya had little interest in the life of Kurosaki and as a direct result knew no more than that. However the dream/Memory did fit in with the few details his sister had given him. But if that was true and this memory was Ichigo's then the family member that had been killed was the boy's mother.

For the first time since meeting the kid Byakuya felt pity for the orange haired human to have something so terrible happen at such a young age.

The noble was shaken out of his apathy by the realisation that this meant he and Kurosaki were indeed bonded on a mental level as well as the physical so much so that they could experience each others memories.

It was apparent from their earlier spat and ensuing injuries that the connection worked both ways; Byakuya felt unhinged by the thought of his life being nothing more than an open book and to Kurosaki of all people.

He did not wish for the human to see the intimate and treasured memories of his Wife, nor did not want for the boy to witness Hisana's death and how greatly it had affected him.

"Captain Kuchiki I see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" Unohana asked softly.

Byakuya jumped, he had been so caught within his thoughts that he had not noticed he was being watched. The female Captain had an innate ability to sense people's thoughts and emotions and by this point he had no doubt she was fully aware of his inner turmoil.

"Physically I am much better thank you." Byakuya replied whilst trying to collect himself. "However there is a problem I seem to be physically and mentally bonded to Kurosaki a side effect of the hollows that attacked us no doubt."

"Yes we are aware of your predicament. I have done as much as I can to help you and young Kurosaki but the toxin introduced to your system is unlike anything I have seen before. Captain Kurotsuchi is currently under standing orders from Head Captain Yamamoto to discover a way to reverse the effects."

"I understand." Byakuya sighed. "How is Kurosaki?"

"He is in the same condition as you and currently resting in the room across the hallway."

Byakuya preyed that the mad scientist would not lose interest in the miniature Hollows. He had noticed that whenever the Captain of the twelfth squad grew tired of a subject the people who needed help often had to wait years for help instead of mere weeks. The noble knew he'd hang from a rope before he stayed bonded to Kurosaki.

Captain Unohana passed a small cup over to him motioning for the noble to drink, recognising the pink liquid to be a pain killer/sedative he quickly knocked it back before settling down once again.

"Please try to relax. I am sure this situation will be resolved soon. Goodnight Captain Kuchiki."

"Thank you and Goodnight."

The next morning Byakuya awoke to find Rukia by his side. His sibling was sat near to him her face wrought with worry.

"Oh Brother you're awake thank goodness." She spoke quietly. "Captain Unohana told me everything. How are you feeling?"

Byakuya sat up before informing his sister that despite his injuries he felt well.

"Has Kurotsuchi discovered a solution to this situation?" The noble asked not even daring to get his hopes up.

"No he hasn't'." Rukia informed solemnly. "I spoke with his Lieutenant once I had heard what had happened to you. According to her Kurotsuchi doesn't even know if the effect of the venom is dangerous let alone if it's permanent. But don't worry I am sure that this will all be sorted out soon."

"I am sure you are right.

The two Kuchiki siblings fell into a comfortable silence. Byakuya found it strange how the two of them were only at peace in each other company when one or the other was injured. He was however, shortly snapped out of his musings by a certain orange haired soul reaper crashing into his room.

"Oh man I spent the whole night reliving your childhood! And you know what I was right you do have issues!" Ichigo Shouted at the top of his lungs. The boy barrelled over to Byakuya's bed and threw himself in a heap at the end of it.

Byakuya felt it face grow hot with embarrassment there were only a handful of people who had witnessed his reckless youth. Now with Ichigo's loud mouth the whole of Seireitei would know with the hour. The noble kissed goodbye to his finely honed image.

"You were such a spoiled brat! I mean dude you were worse than my Dad and that is saying something!"

"Enough Kurosaki, I do not wish to hear any of your opinions." The raven haired male threw Rukia a warning look as the woman began to giggle quietly.

"I have no time to play with you!" Ichigo mimicked. "No Yoruichi give me my ribbon back you damn werecat!" Rukia began to all out laugh at the mental image.

"I heard you might be able to share each others memories ha, ha, ha, but I didn't know it would happen so soon! Ha, he, he, he!" Rukia gasped wiping her watering eyes with the back of her Kimono's sleeve.

Renji came stumbling into the room doubled over with laughter; his face bright red. Obviously his lieutenant found the whole situation so fantastic that he had lost the ability to walk right.

"I was with him...When he woke up...He told me everything my Captain!" Renji giggled madly.

Byakuya felt ready to either kill Ichigo or himself. How would he live this down? And why couldn't he have had a dream about one of Ichigo's more embarrassing moments? Why did he have to have a dream of a terrible one? A time from Kurosaki's life that Byakuya knew no matter how angered he was that he could not mention let alone use as ammunition in a verbal fight.

The Kuchiki noble pushed himself out of bed and after grabbing his clean uniform left the room and the three people in it without so much as a second glance.

The laughter from the room followed the raven haired male down to the next level of the squad four barracks.

Once he had bathed and changed he decided to return to the Kuchiki manor for some peace and quite. After some initial problems with the fourth division's third seat; who had called the lieutenant, who had in turn called Unohana the sixth division Captain was finally allowed to return home but under the promise that he would return should any problems arise.

Once back within the confines of the Kuchiki manor Byakuya went straight to the expansive buildings archives.

He spent several hours' pouring over dusty tomes filled with the recorded history of various Hollow types. He knew he had heard of the smaller Hollow forms before and that being bound to another individual was a side effect of a particular power some the smaller ones possessed. But he could not for the life of him remember the exact details of the account nor where he had gotten the information from.

Many of the books were carelessly tossed to the dark wooden floors amongst an ever growing pile of useless information.

As book after book was read then abandoned; the noble furiously raked his mind for the answer to his problems.

"Brother are you ok?" Rukia asked from the doorway.

Byakuya ignored her favouring instead to carry on his search. Once several minutes had passed the noble became vaguely aware of his sister bowing in his direction and turned to look at her.

"I am sorry for my earlier behaviour Brother. It was not my intention to offend you."

Her face was so contrite that Byakuya suddenly felt huge regret for ignoring her and the sudden and unexpected urge to comfort her.

"It's alright Rukia there is no need to apologise." He spoke kindly; not quite feeling like himself.

The raven haired woman looked up at him in wonderment and jumped when Byakuya suddenly stamped his foot in annoyance.

"This damn link with that brat is making me act weird." He huffed. Rukia smiled softly no doubt recognising the words he had used and how out of character they were for him.

"Would you like some help?"

The noble glanced over to her before nodding in confirmation and together they spent what remained of the daylight hours searching for a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into.

Later that night Byakuya decided to call it quits. Rukia and he had been spilling over books and scrolls for hours with no progress. The two noble's sat together in silence; staring at the mountain of books.

A young female servant quietly entered the room carrying a trey of tea. Byakuya accepted the refreshments happily.

"My Lord, Lieutenant Abarai is requesting permission to speak with you."

"Send him in." Byakuya instructed then sent the Servant on her way. Rukia began to pour drinks for the two of them.

Soon after taking his first sip of mint tea Renji arrived.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about?" the noble asked, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible and in no mood for pleasantries.

"I thought you would want to know that Ichigo just left for the world of the living. I tried to stop him but he started blabbing something about the weekend being over and needing to go back to school. I told him that he should at least check in with Urahara, I thought hat and clogs may know something about the Hollows that we don't."

"I agree. Perhaps this is a good thing, with the distance between us growing greater by the second then the bond may begin to weaken and possibly even break." Byakuya thought out loud. Rukia and Renji nodded in agreement.

"Captain Unohana said the same thing; she believes the toxin could wear off eventually given enough time. It's being assumed that those Hollows use the venom as a way to ensure that even if their prey gets away they would only need to kill one victim instead of all of them. Also considering the amount Kurotsuchi had on him it is likely that in different circumstances you would have been attacked by more than one. Your sprit pressure had been dealt a nasty blow from the venom it's only logical to think that had more than one poisoned bitten you then you would be dead." Renji informed.

Byakuya approved of his lieutenant's hypothesis.

"So hopefully this whole mess may sort itself out." Rukia said. "I don't think there's any point in worrying about this situation not until tomorrow; at least by then we should know if the affects are wearing off." she smiled brightly as she stood up. "Besides I'm feeling tired I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight you two"

Both men bid her goodnight before falling into a discussion on the latest issues in squad six.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, you guys are awesome! X**

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter Ichigo's POV! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Home is where the threat is

**AN: Hi guys I'm back and truly sorry about how long it has taken me to update, life issues but enough about me. Thank you for reading, reviewing adding to you're alerts and favourites! Over a thousand hits it's like wow! **

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is a longer one is on it's way, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Karakura town Ichigo's Point of View**

"Welcome home Ichigo!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled at the top of his lungs as he came flying out of nowhere towards his son's head like a human shaped bulldozer.

The substitute soul reaper side stepped the attack at the last moment. Once the man had crashed to the floor Ichigo delivered a swift kick to the old goats face.

"Can't you leave me in peace!" he shouted angrily as he walked away from the shivering heap that was his father and into the house. "I'm home five minutes and your already trying to kill me!"

"You are strong my son! I am so proud!" The older man blubbered from his position on the floor.

Ichigo ignored the lunatic and made his way into the family room. He was about to head upstairs to his bedroom when he heard the quick patter of feet behind him. The orange haired soul reaper from previous experience predicted his fathers second assault and turned in time to punch his old man squarely on the face.

"Give it a rest!" He yelled shaking his fist in exasperation.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes!" Isshin smirked cheekily; as he nursed his bruised and swollen cheek.

"I thought I heard you two fighting. Dad you're such an idiot." Karin said grumpily as she appeared from the kitchen and stepped over their father. "Yuzu Brothers home." She stated in the same bored voice she used for all matters in life.

Yuzu came running around the corner a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Brother your back! Did you have a good time at the beach?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth upon hearing the lie he had told his family in order to go to the Soul Society without being missed.

"Uh, yeah Yuzu I had a great time. How was your weekend?" he replied with a strained smile on his face.

"It was good. I'm glad you had a good time."

"Hey Ichigo that Don kanonji came looking for you again." Karin informed him grumpily.

"Again?"

"Yeah, it took Yuzu and me nearly two days to get rid of him this time. He's such a pain."

"Oh, I don't know Karin I think it's fun when he comes by." Yuzu said kindly.

Ichigo had always loved how she could see the good in any situation no matter how bad or boring; he wished he had the same quality.

"I'm pretty tired, I've been real busy so I'm gonna head off to bed now I'll see you all in the morning."

"Don't you want something to eat?" Yuzu questioned as she waved her cooking spoon in the air.

"Nah already ate. Thanks though."

The orange haired teen made his way upstairs and finally to his bedroom; thankfully with no further interruptions. He threw himself onto his bed and for the first time since he had awoken that morning he allowed himself to relax and simply enjoy the comforting feeling of being at home.

"well, well, well, if it isn't Ichigo. Where have you been!" Kon demanded in a tone usually reserved for disgruntled housewives. The small lion plush leapt out of nowhere and onto Ichigo's chest. "Now tell me how is my beloved Rukia!"

Ichigo grabbed the plushy by his tail and threw him at the cupboard door.

"Be quite Kon, I'm trying to rest."

"You're so mean to me. What did I do to deserve this! If only my beloved Rukia were here, she would teach you a lesson! Then she would take me into her arms and tenderly... agrrh!"

Ichigo threw his slipper at the irritating beast and grinned in satisfaction when he saw the green mod soul pill pop out of the toy and roll under his bed and out of sight.

Now I can get some peace and quiet. he thought happily and rolled over on his bed so that he was lying on it properly.

As he lay looking at the ceiling he mulled over everything that had happened over the last two days and for the first time wished he had stayed at home rather then paying the Soul Society a visit.

First he had been chowed down on by a mini hollow, then attacked by Byakuya; only to find out that he was infected with some sort of Hollow venom that connected him with the noble.

Ichigo had immediately gone on the defensive, calling the older male names, and taking cheap shots at his personality and status. He had aslo related a story to the noble earlier that morning that was not true. Everything he had told Byakuya he had dreamed the previous night was a lie; he had in fact heard the amusing tale of Byakuya's wild youth from Yoruichi.

Ichigo had instead dreamt of the day the noble's wife Hisana had died. He knew it was a private and sensitive memory; one the older male most likely wanted to keep to himself and out of compassion Ichigo had eased the Nobles mind by lying.

The worse thing about the dream was that he had experienced the emotions the Kuchiki male had felt when the woman he loved had died. Her fragile hand held firmly in his, as though his grip alone could keep her in the world.

Ichigo shook his head, It wouldn't do well for him to dwell to long on the emotional path his thoughts were taking him.

The real problem was the connection, his mind had already conjured up a dozen ramifications of their current situation. None of which were desirable in the slightest.

The truth was, Ichigo admired Byakuya a lot more than he was willing to admit. He could only imagine what the man would say were he to find out. He would most certainly spout some speech about inferior beings and how it was only natural for Ichigo to look up to a man such as himself blah, blah, blah.

So Ichigo had done the only thing he could think to do and had escaped from the hospital so that he could return home. He preyed that given enough distance the bond would be put under enough stress and hopefully disappear or at the very least weaken enough so as not to allow any exchange of thoughts or memories.

Ichigo's face turned red when he imagined how the Captain would react should he suddenly find images running through his mind from Ichigo's more "heated" dreams. He was a teenage boy after all and like any teenage boy had a healthy sex drive. Not to mention the fact that several X-rated dreams had involved one Rukia Kuchiki. Now that would be awkward.

The Image of Senbonzakura's blades turning him into a gelatinous red mess replayed in his mind several times giving him the shivers. After deciding that dwelling on the what ifs was not good for his health he got changed into his sleep clothes and settled down for the night and soon after fell asleep.

However he was not to remain in dreamland for long. Ichigo was awoken suddenly by a loud and resounding bang. He leapt up in bed his eyes searching for the source of the noise. His heart began to race when he saw the dark figure of a male standing in the corner of his room.

"What the hell!" the teen yelled as he reached for his Soul reaper badge but before he could transform his attempts were thwarted by a long spike of metal cutting through the palm of his outstretched hand and pinning it against his bedroom wall. He cried out in agony as he futilely tried to free his bloodied and imprisoned flesh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Shinzu has a bit of a temper and might cut it off; we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Ichigo growled in anger as Gin Ichimaru stepped forward his ever present smile even more disturbing in the light of the moon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have the time please review as I would very much like to know what you think! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Dead?

**Hey ya everyone! Thank you for your reviews and for all the favourites and alerts! Here is the next (longer) chapter of Bloom. The POV changes a few times in the next chapter between a few different characters. This chapter has a gore warning.**

**P.S we are now heading into the main storyline, :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Ichigo immediately realised the situation he was in. He was in his body with no access to his badge and Kon was of no use after what he had done to him. He had no way to leave his body, and no way to fight back. The substitute began to struggle yet soon stopped as Gin's Zanpakuto drove deeper into his hand. He barely managed to bite back a shout of agony that threatened to break free from his lips with much difficulty.

"You bastard what do you want!" Ichigo growled venomously, his face red and sweaty from the pain.

"My, my you are a feisty one. I can see why Lord Aizen is so interested in you."

The silver haired male cooed. His ominous smirk grew wider. "You and I are going on a little trip."

What did Gin mean? Surely the traitorous Captain knew Ichigo would sooner take a swan dive off of a cliff before letting himself get handed over to the enemy.

"What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" the orange haired male spat.

"Oh I don't know; maybe the combined Cero of nine Gillion directed at this house. I hate to think how messy this situation could get, should you refuse to come with me. I imagine there would not be enough pieces of your family left to fill a matchbox."

"No! You wouldn't!" Ichigo cried in horror the gravity of the situation only now truly sinking in.

"Why don't you try me?" The older male smirked as he opened a Garganta in mid air within the confines of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Everyone wake up now!" Ichigo roared at his door. "Your in danger run!"

Gin lifted a pale finger and wagged it disapprovingly.

"So noisy. I can assure you that they will not wake until morning, no matter how much you screech."

"What have you done to them!" Ichigo demanded "I'll kill you if you've hurt them!"

"Oh hush, I haven't done anything to harm them. It would be rather redundant to kill you precious family considering the fact that they are currently my hostages now wouldn't it. I would lose all of my leverage and that would make my job a lot harder."

Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"The decision you have to make is simple and it's all your choice, stay here and your family dies, Leave and they will live." Gin withdrew a red collar from within his robe; Ichigo recognised it as being a spirit particle suppressing devise similar to the one Rukia had been adorned with; when imprisoned.

"I'm going to help you leave your body. But you must promise to be a good boy; you know what will happen if you aren't. We should hurry along now or those soul reapers will show up and ruin all our fun."

"Then maybe I should wait just a little longer." Ichigo grinned putting on a show of bravado for the older man although no such bravery was currently reaching his furiously beating heart.

"Tick tock, Ichigo. The longer you wait the more impatient the Gillion grow."

At that moment he heard the low rumbling, distinctly hollow roar from outside causing the windows to rattle ominously. Ichigo nodded slowly in confirmation; there was no way in hell he was going to be responsible for the death of his entire family. Just the thought of a world without his sisters was too terrifying to even consider. Gin released his spirit form from his body; the sudden lurch forward drove Ichigo's hand further up the blade and made the teen double over in pain, Gin took Ichigo's momentary distraction to fix the collar around his neck.

The substitute gasped as he abruptly felt all of his spirit pressure disappear. He felt as though all of his strength had been sucked out by a vacuum and swooned slightly from side to side as he tried to adapt to a spirit form without the power that usually came with it; he felt like he was drowning. Gin's smirk grew wider as he pulled his Zanpakuto from Ichigo's palm and instead of relief it only added to the boy's discomfort.

"Well I have to say Ichigo I didn't think it would be this easy. I feel rather disappointed."

He threw Ichigo unceremoniously to the bedroom floor and stepped back to allow two low ranking Arrancars to step through the opened Garganta.

"Keep hold of him; there's one more thing that Lord Aizen has ordered me to take care of." Gin instructed.

"No you said you wouldn't hurt them!" Ichigo cried as the Arrancars pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry Ichigo I have no intention of killing you loved ones, you kept your promise and so I shall keep mine, but I feel that I should point out that I never promised to not kill you." Gin Sauntered over to Ichigo's prone form which lay sprawled across the bed. The silver haired male lifted his Zanpakutou high above Ichigo's body and with one swift thrust pushed it deep within his chest.

"No!" Ichigo roared in horror, he watched helplessly as blood poured in rivers from the ghastly wound.

Ichimaru twisted the blade and grimaced slightly as the ribs of Ichigo's chest crunched, cracked and broke under the metals unrelenting assault.

"No stop!" Ichigo cried as he struggled unsuccessfully against the grip of the Arrancars that were holding him.

The man ignored Ichigo, who could do nothing as watched in absolute horror as Gin Ichimaru butchered his uninhabited body in front of his eyes. The teen could not speak, could not move, he wanted to throw up and would've had he eaten something before going to bed. Everyone would think him to be dead. They would find his body and imagine that he had been murdered in his sleep. No one would think to come looking for him, no one.

He then saw the simple elegance of his enemies plan. What better way to kidnap someone and get away with it then to make the victims allies think them to be dead. No one would be launching a rescue mission, instead it would be a murder investigation and once they realised it was Gin Ichimaru the soul society and would no doubt add him to the list of collateral damage. His human friends may never even be told.

The two Arrancars forced Ichigo, who struggled in manic fury, through the Garganta, and into the world of Heuco Mundo Ichigo stared at his surroundings, He had seen pictures of Heuco Mundo in the Soul society's data base, Yet it did not not compare to the very real place he found himself in now. It was a barren wasteland trapped forever within the embrace of eternal night. The grey sand was unnaturally still, no breeze caressed the dunes and no sound was to be heard other than that of his deep and panicked was cold, and the light of the crescent moon only made him feel colder.

They were followed several minutes later by a blood soaked Gin. The man stood before the teen nonchalantly as he cleaned Shinzu's blade with a small handkerchief type cloth.

"Well Ichigo that was rather messy wasn't it?" Ichimaru asked as he proceeded to wiped a fleck of the substitutes blood from his pale cheek.

"You Bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he finally managed to break free from his captors. He launched himself at Gin, his leg lifting into the air, ready to come down onto the traitors head.

Gin lifted his bloodied hand and gripped Ichigo's limb with his thumb and index finger before it was even within a two foot of his body.

Ichigo toppled to the ground, due to the sudden change in his momentum which threw his body off balance.

"Silly boy, Without access to that freakish power of yours there is no way you can defeat me."

The teen snarled and managed to deliver a swift kick to Gin's thigh with his free leg. He smirked in satisfaction as the silver haired man grunted in discomfort. One of the Arrancars came over and stamped heavily on Ichigo's abdomen in retaliation, he gasped in pain and rolled onto his side trying to breath.

My body, It's gone. He thought as he was picked up and thrown over one of their shoulders. My family are going to wake up in the morning and Dad is going to find me dead. He felt despair settle deep into his heart and his stomach felt like rocks had been dropped into it. His father had been waking him up every morning his whole life. Ichigo imagined his old man leaping into his room only to be greeted by a sight usually reserved for battle grounds. He choked back a gasp and the lump that formed in his throat with great difficulty.

What do they want with me? Was his last thought before a pale hand came to rest on his neck squeezing roughly and leading him into unconsciousness.

**...**

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki residence, Isshin's POV**

**...**

Isshin awoke with a start his body shaking and a fine layer of sweat covered his skin it glistened in the dull light emitted from the street lamp outside and caused his fringe to stick passionately to his forehead.

Something was wrong. He couldn't place the feeling, it nagged and clutched at his stomach in the way anxiety does before you leap from a great hight. He felt groggy and light headed, almost as though he had been drunk the night before and was now suffering through the after effects of a very bad hang over. Was he ill?

He looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet, it was twenty to five in the morning. Deciding that it would be impossible for him to fall back to sleep he slipped with effort out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom and took a few deep sips of water from the tap; hoping that the cool liquid would help abate his symptoms and clear his mind. He looked up, the vanity mirror showed that he looked as bad as he felt. Why was this feeling so familiar? He wondered as he went through his morning routine.

Half an hour later he was clean, dressed and halfway down the stairs; intent upon opening his clinic for daily business when he shuddered to a halt.

I know this feeling.

He grew pale with realisation. It was the after effects of a powerful sleeping Kidou. Why would someone have done that? Had Ichigo yet again gotten involved in another hollow house fight? He surveyed the house from over the banister. If so where was the damage? Isshin was no fool, despite outward appearances, he had know the moment his son had been turned by Rukia kuchiki. Deciding to check on his only son he turned to head back up the stairs.

"I hope he hasn't gotten himself injured this time." The older man sighed.

As he approached his child's bedroom door his earlier feelings of apprehension returned and only grew stronger with every step he took closer. His hand reached out and took a firm hold of the cool metal of the handle before turning it slowly. The door opened and a cool breeze hit him, carrying with it a sickly sweet smell that was all to familiar from his days as a soul reaper.

…..

"No." he whimpered quietly as the sight of his only son's fallen body finally registered in his mind.

He rushed over to his son, stumbling all the way. He reached a shaking hand to his neck to feel for a pulse; although deep in his heart he already knew this act to be useless. He gasped as the cold from the pale bloodied flesh seeped into his hand stealing it's heat.

"Ich...Ichigo..." The man whispered as he stroked the wild orange hair, that now looked even more vibrant when compared to the ashen grey of his son's skin.

How? When? Why? Who? All of these questions ran through his mind like a parade of quizzing devils.

How did this happen? When did this happen? Why did this happen? And who did this? He held his boy's body closer to his own unmindful of the blood soaking into his clothes, tears spilled forth from his eyes and the realisation that this was indeed happening dawned upon him. My precious baby boy, Who did this to you? Isshin thought desperately.

He lay like that unmoving until he was pulled back to reality by the sound of the window opening. He looked up almost blind with tears.

"Isshin." kisuke Urahara acknowledged sadly as his eyes swooped keenly over the room taking in every detail.

"What are you doing here?" Isshin demanded. "Do you know who did this!"

"No, I am afraid I do not." the green clad man spoke sadly.

"Tessai." Kisuke called down to the garden below, "It appears our worst fears have been realised. Please tell Yoruichi to inform the Soul Society that Ichigo Kurosaki appears to have been murdered"

"Right away sir." Tessai responded immediately.

Isshin jumped slightly when kisuke gently began to pull him away from his son's body.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked as kisuke ran a beeping device over Ichigo's corpse.

"I am trying to determine whether Ichigo was in his body when this happened."

"...and!" Isshin demanded, hardly daring to hope.

Kisuke sighed. "Results are inconclusive."

"What do you mean they're inconclusive!" Isshin yelled.

"It appears for the most part that your son is dead, but I have learned even a small margin of error, if overlooked can be a grave mistake, There is a small amount of evidence here that suggests your son may have been removed before death. Although as your friend and to be perfectly honest, I feel compelled to admit it seems unlikely."

Isshin deflated, He stared at his son with empty eyes.

"Who did this?" the raven haired male asked slowly.

The blonde looked at Isshin warily before answering.

"I was alerted a few hours ago to a disruption in the Hollow detection field. It was as though someone were jamming my system. It took me until fifteen minutes ago to retrieve the lost data. Which informed me that at around three thirty this house was surrounded by Gillion. I was surprised when I realised where the Gillion were. On closer inspection I saw that two Arrancar and one soul reaper had entered the premises at this time. The data also recorded a Garganta opening within this room an extremely precise and difficult place to open such a portal. This then led me to conclude that this was not a run of the mill attack, but instead a thoroughly thought out assassination or kidnap."

"What would someone want with my son!" Isshin cried angered by the robotic unemotional and uninvolved tone kisuke was using to describe the events leading up to this event.

"That is why I am afraid I find it more reasonable to assume that he is gone. I am sorry Isshin. Ichigo was very strong and proved to be a great asset to the soul society, it made him a threat to it's enemies. . . I was very fond of him"

Isshin broke down in tears, his breaths coming is demanding gasps that threatened to tear his throat.

Kisuke took his pinstriped hat off and placed it against his chest his clear eyes looked down onto the teens body and the grieving father mournfully.

"We will find out what happened and you shall have justice I promise you." He whispered.

* * *

**I discovered a few embarrassing mistakes in this chapter, they have now been rectified. I'm surprised (Or should I say rather glad) no one noticed.**

**Thank you for you fantastic reviews for this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**AN/ I forgot to mention that Ichigo hasn't trained with the Visoreds, also Orihime hasn't been kidnapped as is no doubt obvious this takes place shortly after Ulquiorra and Yammy's arrival in the human world. :)**

**Also I am very sorry to all of you for how delayed this chapter was. Now that I have a few of my life issues sorted out the updates should be fairly regular. (barring any more life issues.)**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Meanwhile at the kuchiki manor. Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya awoke suddenly, his heart racing and his breath coming in short shuddering gasps.

He felt physically sick. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to regain a semblance of balance.

What was that? He mused as his sat up in his bed, his head lent against the wall dazedly.

It felt as though I were falling through a void.

He pressed his index finger and thumb to his eye lids; and concentrated on bringing forth the disappearing images from his dream.

There was blood, pain, and fear.

The longer the seconds ticked by the harder it became for him to sort through the cacophony of sensations and with those seconds his frustration grew. All to soon he was left only with the knowledge that something deeply disturbing had happened. No matter how much he tried to shake the experience from his mind, it clung insistently to his consciousness as incense does to cloth.

Even after his morning wash, a stroll through his gardens and unsuccessfully trying to tackle breakfast, he still could not rid himself of the ominous feeling that bit at his gut.

Something had happened. He was certain of it. The only explanation was. . . Ichigo.

Had the boy gotten into trouble? Would this newly formed bond even allow them to sense each other from such a unfathomably vast distance? He shook his head vigorously, surely such a thing could not occur. But then again he had found himself acting out of sorts hours after the substitute had returned to Karakura town.

He readied himself for work, deciding to start earlier than usual and sort out some forgotten paperwork and hopefully distract himself. Three hours passed and instead of growing piles of scrolls he only found himself growing more perturbed. During the previous afternoon the bond had been making itself known at fairly regular intervals now however there was nothing, not a whisper. Surely there should be something?

Maybe the sensations I experienced yesterday were an echo of the bond and it is no longer able to function due to the length and breadth of our separation. Maybe the feeling of despair, pain and fear was just a dream after all, he mused.

Possibly a small illness causing a moment of feverishness, leading to a slightly elevated heart rate, leading to a small skip in it's beat. Yes that would explain a lot.

He leaned back feeling a little more at ease. Renji soon shuffled in yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his subordinates unusually dishevelled appearance.

"Mornin' Captain." he grumbled as he all but fell into his desk chair.

"Why, May I ask, are you in such a state?"

Renji blinked blearily as he suppressed another yawn.

"'M sorry Captain, I didn't sleep well last night, Couldn't stop tossing and turning. Your not looking so well yourself." The redhead pointed out. "You have trouble too?"

Byakuya made a non committal noise and returned to his half finished report on his new recruits.

"Take that as a yes." Renji smirked then picked up a pen, paper and followed his captains example.

Barely had the noble written three words when a loud snapping noise was heard from outside, the snapping was soon followed by a bellowing voice.

"All captains are to attend an emergency meeting immediately, repeat, all captains are to attend an emergency meeting immediately!"

"Of all days." Byakuya muttered as he swiftly flash stepped towards the first division's barracks.

The meeting hall was all a chatter as his came to halt in his usual place. Shunsui, Ukitake and Komomura whispered animatedly together with a quite Toshiro standing close enough to hear yet not become part of their conversation. Kenpachi, Mayuri and Soifon all expressed their wish that the news be important and worth their while and Unohana took position next to himself.

"Are you feeling well Captain Kuchiki?" the braided women as pleasantly.

"Yes." he replied all to quickly.

A small smile grassed her docile face and a shiver passed down his spine.

"Camomile tea will ease you anxiety."

How does she do that? He wondered and slowly shifted his gaze to rest on anywhere but her.

"I hope it's not Aizen." Ukitake spoke worriedly, "We were just getting squads, three, five and nine back into a routine."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. If it were the traitorous Captain's then surely once the abandoned squads found out their newly regained sense of moral would disappear faster than Yuroichi's clothing. He snorted quietly at the thought of the lecherous woman, yet soon sobered up as The head captain appeared.

The man looked worried his face drawn down into a heavy frown.

"I declare this meeting open"

His fellow Captains rushed into their respective positions and fell quite.

"I am afraid I have grave news concerning the substitute Soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone's ears were immediately perked and all looked on with bated breath.

"In the early hours of this morning a Garaganta was opened in the world of the living soon afterwards Kurosaki Ichigo was found dead in his residence within the town."

Byakuya could barely absorb what they had all just been told. How could Ichigo be dead? How?

The experience from the earlier re-emerged from his memory and all to soon everything made sense. Ichigo's death that's what the feeling had been. It had been the experience of a person departing from life.

He felt numb, how could he be so unaware. Surely he should have had a stronger vision similar to the one of the boys mother's death? surely he should have at least seen enough to alert karakura's defenders in time?

Everyone stared hardly believing what they had just heard.

"What! But how!" Histugaya unexpectedly barked.

"Ichimaru Gin was the perpetrator, analysis by Kisuke Urahara of the Murder scene determined that much." The old man replied.

" We are currently leaving the investigation to Urahara and the human friends of the substitute soul reaper. I have brought you here to insist that neither you nor your subordinates leave for the human world until it is determined why Kurosaki was attacked. I cannot risk losing any of you before the winter war."

"But why shouldn't we ourselves want to go and find out why they killed him?" Komomura asked his ears perked forward in anticipation of an answer.

"Because they may have targeted him due to his power level. We can't risk having more targets wandering around with no plan of action. It would be foolish, for all we know that's exactly what Aizen wants; to chip away at our forces before we even enter the battle grounds!" Soifon supplied with her usual snappy and fearsome demeanour.

Yammamoto nodded in agreement with the commanders assessment of the situation.

"The gate way to the world of the living has been temporarily sealed. Urahara is more than capable of determining the motive behind this event. You are dismissed, But remember you and yours are forbidden from leaving the soul society until this situation is resolved!"

Everyone left and soon separated into small groups as they took in the news.

Byakuya slowly walked through them.

"It's so unexpected to think it'd end this way for him..."

" He was so young.."

"I hope they do not cremate his remains. It would be upsetting to lose the opportunity to dissect such a rare specimen."

"What a terrible thing to say at a time like this!"

"Such a shame."

"Couldn't have been that good if he let himself get sliced up like that."

The voices slowly faded to whispers and then nothingness as he got closer to division six.

He felt shaken, and at a lost on how to move forward.

It was strange Byakuya had known so many people who had died throughout the long years of his life, yet this was the first death since Hisana to have affected him so profoundly.

How am I going to tell Abarai? He pondered as he stepped in front of his office door. How am I going to tell Rukia? Poor, dear Rukia who cared so deeply for the human teen.

He opened the door slowly and made his way into the room.

"Captain what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Renji questioned. Worry was clearly written across his sharp features.

"Ichigo's dead." He hadn't meant to say it in such a way. The words had slipped by his lips faster than he could even think to stop them.

"W...what!" The Lieutenant gasped. Then began to laugh "Please tell me your joking right Captain? I know you hate the idea of this mind bond thing with Ichigo but you don't have to kill him over it, I know he's annoying at the best of times but Captain Unohana will figure out a way to sort everything out"

Renji continued to laugh, yet after a few minutes of awkward silence realised it hadn't been an expression of Byakuya's will to kill the Substitute; but had instead actually been a cold, hard, undeniable fact.

"Shit...How?" Abarai muttered despondently.

"It was an attack by Ichimaru Gin."

"What a load of crap! Ichigo wouldn't get himself killed!" Renji yelled as he punched a hole through the wall, his shoulders shaking with rage and pain. "He said he wouldn't die! That bastard! He promised Rukia he wouldn't die!" Renji exclaimed to no one in particular.

Byakuya stood patiently and waited for his vice captain to calm as a torrent punches and kicks rained down upon the unforgiving office wall. Soon the red haired man's hands were bloodied, torn and swollen. Both fell into silence and stared at the carnage on the wooden floor.

Byakuya kept finding his mind was conjuring up images of the orange haired man and all of a sudden those things the teen did to annoy him so greatly seemed trivial.

He was so passionate about the things I too used to be passionate about. The head of the Kuchiki clan thought sadly. And when he was around I felt some of my younger self wake. The part that used to rage against everything, the part that wanted friends, the part that wanted family, the part that wanted battles.

I used to be him; Byakuya thought, No he was better than I ever was at that age in both personality and skill. I didn't just respect him... I think... that I admired him, I watched his effect on so many people that I never stopped to truly see the effect he had on me. I only ever focused upon his faults.

The revelation shook him somewhat. During the last two days he had grown a finite bond with the man, had caught a glimpse of his past, had come to understand his need to protect people. Now all of that was gone. He had expected months of experiments, arguing, fights and embarrassment to dissolve their hollow bond problem. Yet now nothing, there would be none of that, no more random visitations no more miraculous rescues from the source of all benevolence.

When had he started thinking of Kurosaki in a positive light? Perhaps those thoughts had always been present and he was unwilling to acknowledge them?

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia walked towards Division thirteen, her latest report held firmly within her grasp, finished and ready to be handed in. She couldn't wait to get the scroll in and then begin her week long holiday. She just hoped the situation between her bother and best friend would be resolved soon enough that she would be able to spend some of her rare free time in peace enjoying the company of her friends.

You never know. she thought mischievously. Sharing each others thoughts and feeling might actually do them some good.

She was walking past a group of unseated soul reapers when she overheard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"...No it's true! My friend from squad eight just told me; that his Captain told them; that the Substitute Soul Reaper was killed by that traitor Ichimaru!"

"No way!"

"Bullshit!"

"I'm telling you it's the truth. Everyone in squad eight knows!"

NO! Rukia thought as she flash stepped to her Captains office. Immediately she saw the sombre looks upon everyone's faces and Captain Ukitake who had been looking out of a window lost in thought turned to her. His face conveyed the answer to every question currently racing throughout her mind.

It's true. She thought, as she feel to her knees. He's gone! Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed in both agony and anger for the loss of her friend.

The news of the famous substitute soul reapers death spread quicker than flash step. Within a matter of hours you would be hard pressed to find one soul ignorant of the fact.

Squad eleven had already begun memorial preparations, when kenpachi Zaraki had burst in telling them to stop. When asked why he had calmly explained that anyone taken down so easily did not deserve such an honour.

The other squads mainly went about their daily business. The seireitei could not come to a standstill, death after all was a common thing to be encountered in their line of work.

When a soldier falls in times of great peril you stop for a moment to acknowledge his sacrifice but soon move on. Only those who had that special bond would truly mourn, would truly be unable to do anything other than think of their loss.

Many soul reapers considered Death to be the road to awe, that by taking those last steps one had finally achieved a existence beyond that which they already knew.

Of course everyone knew there was a great chance that Ichigo Kurosaki would appear again within a matter of years. He would be one of the many travellers seeking to gain entrance to the soul reaper academy. He would have a new name given to him in the Rukon, He would have no memory of them, of who he was before his death. He would just be another of the tens of thousands that had arrived the same way for millennia. In a sense no longer Ichigo.

That's if he ever turned up at all. His friends thought that perhaps it would be better if he never returned. After all it's better to remember someone as how they were rather than remembering the stranger who wore their face.

**Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya watched helplessly; as Renji held a weeping Rukia firmly within his grasp. He didn't know what to do, soon after finding out the news, Rukia had rushed over to his division immediately begging to know if he had felt anything, of course he couldn't lie. He told her of his experience that morning. Of course it was the nail in the coffin and now she had no hope of her best friends survival. She had broken down again worse than before, and had been sporadically crying ever since.

He however shed no tears. After all he had never been one to carry his emotions upon his sleeve. The day had passed in a blur. Gossip was heard in every corner turned and memorial gatherings had been held amongst those closest to Kurosaki. It was strange to think he had been taken from them so easily.

"I don't know what to do" Rukia sniffled into Renji's shoulder. "It feels like Kaien all over again."

"Don't say that Rukia, there's nothing you could have done, this wasn't your fault."

"there has to have been something, I shouldn't taught him Kido."

"You know how bad he is..." Renji cringed. "I mean, was at using Kido, it would've worked."

"He was the strongest person I knew." she burst into tears again, Her pretty face was red, blotchy and conveyed how deeply exhausted and shocked she was.

Byakuya watched the exchange of words not knowing what to say as he fiddled absently with his _Shihakusho_.

Words seemed pointless, how could he offer comfort to his sister? What would Ichigo do?

"Rukia I think you should get some sleep." Renji whispered as he pulled his friend to her feet.

She nodded her head in agreement holding on to the red heads arm as he lead her towards the door.

"Are you coming Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes." He replied already standing, the ground almost seemed to sway beneath his feet; he felt nauseated, he quickly threw his hand out to prevent himself from colliding with his desk.

"Brother!" Rukia gasped as she rushed to his side. "Brother what's wrong?"

"I just felt faint for a moment, it seems to have passed." the lord replied as he waved a hand to brush her off.

"No you're not fine!" She exclaimed. "You almost collapsed!"

"Rukia please don't wor..." Before he could finish his sentence another wave of nausea struck him. His sister grabbed him around the waist to hold him up. Renji aided her by guiding him to his chair. He fell heavily into the wooden frame. His vision became blurred, his ability to breath became difficult, then images and words began to fly through his mind.

"_Everyone wake up now!" he roared at his door. "Your in danger run!" _

"_I'm going to help you leave your body. But you must promise to be a good boy; you know what will happen if you aren't. We should hurry along now or those soul reapers will show up and ruin all our fun." _

…

"_Keep hold of him; there's one more thing that Lord Aizen has ordered me to take care of." Gin instructed._

_A sword descended upon his body _

"_No stop!"_

_He couldn't speak, could not move, he wanted to throw up and would've had he eaten something before going to bed. Everyone would think him to be dead. They would find his body and imagine that he had been murdered in his sleep. No one would think to come looking for him, no one. _

_Heuco Mundo, a strike to the neck, pain, the sensation of falling and nothingness. _

Byakuya suddenly found himself laying on his office floor, his hands were clutched tightly over his head. The pain and visions that were only seconds ago searing through his mind were now gone.

Rukia and Renji were knelt beside him holding his shoulders firmly to the ground.

"Captain are you aright! You had some sort of fit!"

"Of course he isn't all right you Idiot! Brother What happened!" Rukia begged as she grabbed his arm, it was at this point Byakuya became aware of the dull ache perforating his flesh. "Your hand!"

Upon the back of the aforementioned body part a straight wound ran directly through to his palm, The injury did not look fresh, it had already bruised, scabbed over and looked curiously clean. He then recalled another image, an image of Gin's Zanpakutou driven through his no...not his...through Ichigo's hand. This is Ichigo's wound he concluded.

"Kurosaki isn't dead." Byakuya panted. "He's been taken to Heuco Mundo."

Rukia's eyes lit up. "Are you sure!"

"Yes I saw it. This is the wound Ichimaru gave him. The bond it's still active"

"Yes! I knew they couldn't finish him off!" Renji whooped as he fist palmed the air.

"We have to got there Byakuya. We have to save Ichigo!" Rukia spoke every syllable with a determination he had never heard from her before.

Both Renji and he nodded in agreement.

For the first time in his life, Byakuya Kuchiki blessed his good fortune for encountering a Hollow. Never would he have thought this sentiment to be possible, But desperate times made people do, say and think desperate things. They would save Ichigo Kurosaki. He would repay the debt of gratitude owed and again have faith in miraculous rescues. Only this time Kurosaki Ichigo would not be the the one doing the rescuing.

**Heuco Mundo, Las Noches Ichigo's POV **

_He was sat in an office, Rukia and Renji were near by. Rukia was crying into Renji's shoulder. Why is she crying? He wondered vaguely, he tried to reach out a hand to comfort her but couldn't seem to pull it from his Shihakusho . _

"_Rukia why are you crying?" he tried to say but no words left, he couldn't open his mouth. What's going on why can't I move? What should I do? _

Ichigo regained consciousness, he felt weak, yet warm and comfortable. He lay still for several moments enjoying the quite that surrounded him before remembering what had happened. He jerked upwards his mind and body on red alert.

He was alone, in a Spartan, white room. He quickly made his way out of the bed and began to search for a way to escape.

The room held no windows and only had one door. After several minutes of pushing he determined the hunk of stone to be solid and unmovable. He looked around for any hints as to why he had been incarcerated in such a room. It obviously wasn't a torture chamber. The room held a simple yet elegant bed, one chair positioned next to a small desk and a bowl of what appeared to be cold soup placed on a trolley.

His stomach growled in anticipation of food yet he ignored it. There was no way in hell he was dumb enough to eat any crap that they had laid out for him. Did they think he was stupid?

He then noticed the absence of Zangetsu and felt a pang in his chest from the loss.

Well I guess they can't have the enemy running around with a sword. But why aren't I dead? He wondered as he paced the room like a caged animal, his body ached and screamed for more rest yet he couldn't relax; not here.

What are they planning? He rubbed the collar around hid neck with the tips of his fingernails hoping to find a seam or release mechanism. But soon realised it to be a fruitless endeavour. He did however, much to his surprise, discover that his injuries had been very well attended to.

Why would they take the time to patch me up?

"Bastards!" Ichigo shouted to the empty room. "What the hell do you want from me!"

He listened for a reply but none came. Gin had said Aizen was interested in him. But why? the last time the two had met the git had nearly cut him in half. Ichigo could not see any reason as to why the man would take an interest in him.

Maybe it's my hollowfication. That would make sense, Rukia said she hadn't heard of anyone else with this problem. Does that mean Aizen wants to experiment on me? Make more like me?

"Don't be conceited." Ichigo berated himself out loud. This Hollow isn't exactly a blessing. It was more like a gift from Urahara that he couldn't exchange.

I wonder if anyone has realised that I'm not dead. Wait a second the dream! He sat on the bed and began to recall the memories. Rukia had been crying, Renji was with her, so it has to be fairly recent. Renji said that they hadn't talked for over forty years before he had been ordered to arrest her in the human world. He had no control over his body. It wasn't a dream it was a vision!

He was amazed, the bond that those miniature hollows had made was still active; even though he was in another world and had no spirit pressure! That meant Byakuya might already know he was alive!

His moment of elation was however short lived.

He had heard the stories of Heuco Mundo, had heard of the nightmare world that reigned in blood and terror, the world that not even the most fearsome and seasoned of soul reapers dared to enter.

Why would anyone come to a place like this?

Come to think of it, I hope they don't come, I hope they decide it's to dangerous. I can't have them risk their lives to save me. I'm going to have to find a way to get out of here myself.

Several minutes passed with Ichigo deep in thought. When without a prior warning the door to the room opened.

The spirit pressure that followed was monstrous. Ichigo could barely breath as he looked to see who had entered.

It was a man. Ichigo recognised him immediately. This non human man, how could he not? His skin, his eyes, his presence none of the qualities about him were human and none were easily forgettable. He had skin as pale as death which contrasted strangely with his white attire, Piercing soulless green eyes, with small thin emerald tear drop lines descending down his expressionless face. Yet most disturbingly of all a fractured segment of a mask perched firmly on the side of his dark head.

It was the Arrancar Ichigo had encountered in Karakura town only a few weeks before. He had been standing by the Huge one that had nearly beaten Ichigo to death. This was the one who had deflected Benihime with a single glance of his hand.

"Boy, follow me." He demanded in a bored voice that expressed only impatience and irritation.

"Who are you, I've seen you before?" Ichigo growled as he stood arms raised and ready to fight, Spirit pressure or no spirit pressure, he'd give anyone a beating they wouldn't soon forget.

"I am Ulquiorra Shiffer. You are our prisoner, do not resist my orders. Follow me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I shall break your arms and legs and drag you out."

"Go screw yourself! I'm not going anywhere except out of this place." He declared with far more confidence than he actually felt.

Ichigo heard a sicking crack. Then realised with horror that it had been his right arm. How! When had the Arrancar moved!

Ichigo groaned in pain and bit his cheek determined not to cry out.

"This is your last warning Ichigo Kurosaki. Try my patience one more time and I assure you the other three limbs will follow soon."

The auburn haired teen shuffled forward unwillingly. I can't risk it. I need all of my parts intact if I'm to have any hope of getting out of this place. Besides it really wouldn't hurt to try and find out what Aizen's planning.

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and beckoned for Ichigo to follow him and begrudgingly Ichigo did.

The two made their way down several megalithic hallways. Ichigo had his now useless arm cradled against his chest as he sent death glares towards his escort. On a few occasions he saw forks in the labyrinth they seemed to be walking through, each time the pale man in front of him would glare over his shoulder as if to say, Try it and see what happens.

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To Lord Aizen."

"Why?"

"That is none of my concern."

"Well I'm glad, now I can give Aizen what's coming to him."

The Arrancar sniffed haughtily but did not bother to reply.

They turned off soon afterwards and stepped out onto a huge balcony that overlooked nothing but a sea of sand dunes and a moonlit night sky.

Before them in a white chair sat the notorious traitor looking as placid as a stone Buddha.

"Aizen!" Ichigo hissed as though the man's name were a curse word.

"Here is Ichigo Kurosaki as Instructed my lord. I was forced to break his arm as he was being uncooperative." Ulquiorra informed as though he were talking about the weather.

"I see. Thank you Ulquiorra you may leave." Aizen said his voice, as smooth as silk.

"Yes my Lord."

Ichigo backed away as the Arrancar left never once removing his gaze from the Brunette before him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to my palace Las Noches."

"What do you want with me!" Ichigo demanded in no mood for idle banter.

"You seem to be in quite a rush Ichigo, What ever for I wonder. You have nothing to return to, your life in the human world has ended. Come sit." Aizen gestured towards an empty chair placed directly in front of his own.

"No." They do know I'm alive, I'm sure of it, I can't let Aizen's words bother me. I'm lucky, I have an advantage with the bond between me and Byakuya Kuchiki. But I can't let him know that.

"Sit now."

The spirit pressure surrounding Ichigo increased to a near back breaking force. It felt as though snakes were surrounding his body tightening, poised and ready to strike.

"No." Ichigo gasped again.

Who did this guy think he was? Did he really believe he'd give in so easily? It would take more than some rampant spirit pressure to get him to agree to anything that came out of this man's mouth.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, do you not realise the situation you are in? Within moments I could have any number of my Arrancars dispatched to the human world. Was it not agreed that your family would not be hurt under the condition that you cooperated?"

Ichigo froze. No he wouldn't! Yuzu, Karin, Dad. Were they truly all still under threat from this guy?

He couldn't risk it. He made his way over to Aizen and sat in the proffered chair.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I see you do not wish to dawdle over this subject, very well. I have brought you here to Las Noches because, if I am to be honest, disappointed in you."

"What do you mean disappointed? You brought me here 'cause you're disappointed! You don't even know me!"

"Well I expected more from you by now Ichigo. I need you to develop faster than you currently have. It is why I have tested you."

What does he mean tested me? What's going on!

"I can see from the expression on your face that you are confused. Please allow me to explain. I am saying that every battle you have fought up until this point was all my doing. Who do you think stationed Rukia Kuchiki in the world of the living and sent the hollow that forced her to relinquish her powers to you. Who then gave information on her whereabouts? Who in turn gave Renji Abarai the spirit pressure detection equipment? I did. I planned every variable and lead you to every fight you have fought. It was to make you stronger, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No! That's not possible!" Ichigo gaped, How on earth did Aizen expect him to believe something as far fetched as that?

"Your story doesn't make any sense, you , yourself said that you found Rukia and then made the plan to get the Hogyoku after discovering it's whereabouts! How then do you explain your wacky little story?" He is such a bullshit artist. Ichigo thought venomously. He's trying to unhinge me, make me confused. I'm not falling for it.

"What makes you think I was telling the truth back then? Do you honestly believe that I, a man capable of deceiving and defeating the thirteen courts guards and central forty six was unable to find out the location of the Hogyoku for all this time?"

"But...I...I don't understand why you would...If your telling the truth that is...why would you go through all the effort to orchestrate all of my battles? What use could that possibly be to you!"

"So you haven't yet been told. I was sure you would have been informed by now."

"Told what!"

"That you are no ordinary human. You are both human and Shinigami."

"What? But I already know that! I have a Zanpakutou after all."

"You misunderstand. I mean to say that your father, Kurosaki Isshin was before your birth a Captain of the thirteen courts guards."

No, no, no, no! There was no way that, that could possibly be true! It was a lie! But still Ichigo found himself believing every word. It made more sense the more he thought about it. Everyone had said he was stronger than usual. A few people had even asked if he had Shingami in his family.

"What do you want with me?" he whispered reeling from the shock of having discovered that his own father had been hiding such a big secret from his own son all of this time.

"I want you to become stronger, Ichigo Kurosaki. I want you to reach the potential I know you are capable of. I was going to wait but I have seen how precarious your control over your inner hollow has become. I can no longer wait for you to gain control. I need you to improve."

"Why! Why would you want me. Your enemy to get any stronger!"

"Because I am curious Ichigo Kurosaki and I believe you are the missing piece of my plan."

Aizen suddenly rose from his chair and lifted his hand, from the ground appeared a long thin, black tower. The cylinder separated into segments and revealed...

"The Hogyoku!" Ichigo Exclaimed.

Two Arrancar suddenly appeared at Ichigo's side. He tried to move away from them. However he was not fast enough, both grabbed him and dragged him over to Aizen and forced him to his knee's.

"Indeed it is. I have discovered that for short amounts of time I am able to release the power of this object. Although it is still in it is hibernation state, It's is still generating a fearsome amount of power. " Aizen took the small orb into his hand, looked down and pressed the Hogyoku to Ichigo's forehead. "Now then, Let us begin."

* * *

**He ya guys, I know this story seems to be progressing quite slowly and reiterating several things from the manga and anime, but from this point on things are going to speed up, I have a plan! **

**If you have any questions feel free to let me know. **

**Reviews would be great, I love to know what you all think! Thank you all for your responses alerts and favs on the previous chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Experiment

**Hello everyone, I am so very sorry for taking so long to update this story! I am such a horrible person! I had a huge bout of writers block with it; but I've managed to write a few new chapters! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Soul Society: Byakuya's POV**

"Alive?" The ancient head Captain asked as he squinted at Byakuya through barely opened eyes. "How may I ask did you come to this conclusion?"

"The bond it is still active. I have received a vision which confirms that Ichigo Kurosaki is still alive"

"Explain."

Byakuya lowered his head and sighed in frustration. Sometimes he felt certain that the Yamamoto was going senile.

"As you are already aware Head Captain; the bond between Kurosaki and myself has lead to a certain amount of mental sharing. The latest vision I received showed him being extracted from his body and taken to Heuco Mundo alive."

"Captain Kuchiki are you certain that what you saw was a vision and not merely an emotional after-effect of your bond with him being severed so abruptly?" Juushiro asked calmly, ever the voice of reason.

Byakuya understood that Juushiro was not deliberately trying to undermine his assertions; and on any other day the Captains obvious concern would not have bothered him. Today however was different. Byakuya felt a desperation to prove himself, to make them see what he was saying was true. He felt as though his life depended upon them believing him.

Perhaps another sign of the bond, Byakuya thought.

"I am certain, that it was a vision. I propose that we immediately go forth to aid the substitute."

"Request denied!" Yammamto growled commandingly as he cracked his disguised Zanpakutou unnecessarily against the floor. "We have little knowledge of the enemies plans, walking into Heuco Mundo half cocked could very well be what they are counting on us doing!"

"Then why go to such extraordinary lengths to destroy Kurosaki's body!" Byakuya demanded; as he tried to ignore the odd looks the other captains were giving him due to his outburst.

"It is possible that such an act was a double bluff." Shunsui imparted thoughtfully as he fiddled with the brim of his straw hat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is possible Aizen intended for us to discover that Ichigo's death was faked; in order to lead us to Heuco Mundo thereby leading us all into a trap."

"Wise words." The head Captain nodded. "I agree with Shunsui. It would not be the first time Aizen has used such a scheme"

"But we did not find any evidence that pointed to Kurosaki being forcedly removed from his body." Toshiro Hitsugaya argued. "Only the testament of Captain kuchiki to the substitutes continued survival has so far pointed otherwise. Besides the bond between the Captain and Kurosaki could be in our favour. Aizen may not be prepared for an assault. This may be the best time to strike." A few Captains nodded in agreement.

"I say we go and rip those bastards a new one!" Kenpachi roared, as he worked himself up into his usual frenzy. "If Ichigo's alive then I want to kill him for being so weak!"

"If you did that then Byakuya could possibly die too. If indeed Ichigo is still alive, then we have no Idea how such an act could result. " Juushiro replied weakly.

"All the better, two birds one stone." The Captain of eleven grinned manically at Byakuya.

In no mood for Zaraki's blood lust he simply chose to utter a few choice words, Which left Ukitake sighing in bewilderment and Shunsui calming Kenpachi .

"Ukitake has a point. If indeed Kurosaki Ichigo is not dead then by leaving him in the hands of the enemy we may not only be leaving the substitute in harms way but we could possibly be putting Captain Kuchiki's life at risk also." Komomura intoned, his face thoughtful.

Byakuya nodded to the dog faced captain in thanks. All the Captains began to mutter amongst themselves. At least I'm not alone, there are people here willing to stand by me. Byakuya thought as he watched those around him weigh the pros and cons of a rescue mission.

"I cannot see why we should not help him. Leaving the substitute to Aizen would be a poor way to repay him after all he has done for us." Sajin argued with Mayuri who waved a hand in front of his face.

"If he was weak enough to get himself caught then he does not deserve our help."

"Silence!" Yammamto berated. "I will not allow anyone to leave the soul society. It is true that Ichigo Kurosaki had done much for us and that we do owe him a great debt of gratitude.

However I cannot risk the lives of countless men and women based solely on a vision caused by a hollow type that we have never before encountered. That is the end of it"

"Head Captain..." Byakuya began to protest but was sharply cut off by Yammamoto.

" I said Captain Kuchiki, That is the end of it." The old man gave him a look he knew all to well. It said clearly to any on the receiving end...Do as you're told, or else.

Byakuya lowered his head in defeat "Yes Head Captain."

"You are all dismissed. Return to your stations. Anyone caught attempting to leave the Soul Society will be dealt with quickly and severely.

After a few minutes everyone reluctantly parted ways.

Byakuya quickly headed in the direction of his barracks. If the Head Captain was not going to give his permission then Byakuya would just have to ignore his command and go in search of Kurosaki himself.

The noble snorted. Disregarding the rules and running off to save someone at the drop of a hat. He truly was beginning to act like Kurosaki. Yet he had to admit perhaps not all of it was due to the bond. He truly felt the need to Save the teen. After spending those few brief hours believing him to be dead; he now knew he did not want to feel that way again.

"How are we gonna pull this off?" Renji demanded as he paced like a caged animal around Byakuya's office. "If everyone's been banned; including the captains from leaving Seireitei then I don't see how we're gonna get to Heuco Mundo!"

"We can use the Kuchiki's personal gateway to reach the world of the living, from there we can head to Urahara; he no doubt will be more than happy to help us." Byakuya muttered as he rubbed his temple gently. He had a headache the size of district ten which Renji's on edge attitude and loud voice was only serving to agitate.

"But they'll spot that! We'll be bombarded by the punishment squad the moment we set foot in the human world." The red head huffed as he turned his keen brown eyes towards his own.

Byakuya knew what Renji was doing. He was trying to make sure; in his own way, that Byakuya understood the ramifications of what he was about to do. As a Captain the punishment for insubordination was much more severe than that for those of lowers seats. He shuddered slightly at the thought, death would be preferable.

"Then we shall have to be fast." He knew however that his lieutenant was right. There was a good chance that they might not be able to reach Urahara's in time. He felt the stress of the day weigh down on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. And the pounding in his head continued to increase.

Why could nothing ever be simple? It was as though some higher power were testing them minute by minute, day by day, seeing how much they could deal with before they all cracked.

"When should we leave brother?" Rukia asked quietly. Although her voice was calm, Byakuya could hear the underlying impatience. She held her body rigidly and her jaw was set into a firm determined line.

"We shall leave after sun set, This will give us all enough time to eat, rest and gather our supplies. Heuco Mundo is treacherous, we will need to be prepared."

Not long after sun set the trio arrived in Karakura town. The streets were slowly emptying as people began to make their way back to their warm homes and hot meals.

"Well so far so good." Renji whispered, his head quickly turning from left to right as he scanned the immediate area for danger. "We should get moving. Don't wanna tempt fate."

The three began to flash step over the rooftops of the town. Their sandalled feet padding loudly on the tiles.

Just when Byakuya had begun to feel they had gotten away with their flight from Soul Society a group of masked punishment squad members surrounded them.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia. You have disobeyed the orders of your superior. Come with us now and return to the Soul Society for judgement."

"We cannot." Byakuya said stoically as he withdrew Senbonzakura from its sheath.

"Then we shall take you by force!" The leader of the group shouted. The dozen Punishment members leapt through the air like flying daggers. The bulk of them focusing their attentions upon Byakuya. His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

True the Punishment Squad was good. Yet they were by no means skilled enough to match a Division Captain.

"I don't have time for this." Byakuya growled as his slashed at the black clad figures. The group flew backwards through the air to avoid the razor edge of his blade. Using their new distance to his advantage Byakuya turned his sword upside down.

"Bankai."

**Karakura Town Urahara residence: Kisuke's POV**

"Thank you for letting the girls stay here tonight." Isshin thanked Kisuke solemnly. His face pallid and his eyes red and puffy from hours of stress and tears.

"Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do." Kisuke assured. It had been a hard day for all of them. But hardest for the twin girls who had so admired their elder brother.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of being in that house tonight." The doctor shivered. Kisuke understood completely, He doubted his friend would be able to enter the house for some time without being sent into an emotional frenzy from the terrible memories the place now held.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you feel it necessary.

Isshin nodded in quiet gratitude. Urahara wished that there was more that could be done to help his friend, but honestly this this was the first time since the creation of the visoreds that he could remember feeling so helpless. He knew something was off but found himself hard pressed to find the answers he was looking for.

He carefully removed a small green soul pill out from within the folds of his Kimono.

"Is that Kon?" Isshin asked his interest now peeked.

"Yes. I do not know how much help he'll be; but he's worth a try, I just need to find him a temporary body to inhabit."

"Where's his other one?" Kisuke avoided eye contact with Isshin, and hoped that his silence would be enough of an answer. The truth was the toy may be beyond even the skills of Uryuu. Blood was not easy to get out of fabric.

"Oh." Isshin nodded shakily. "Well what are you waiting for? Find a damn body for him."

Kisuke nodded and after riffling throughout various boxes found one of Ururu's old stuffed bears and popped the pill into the toys mouth. The stuffed animal immediately sprang to life.

"Ichigo!" Kon yelled as he leapt forward paw outstretched as though preparing to ward off an invisible assailant.

"What did you see Kon? Tell me now!" Isshin demanded as he crouched down to look the toy in the eye.

"You know my name?" Kon gasped as he backed away from the doctor.

"There's no time for that! Tell me what happened to Ichigo?"

"Isshin please calm down, you'll wake your daughters. Kon please could you tell us what you saw."

Kon looked up at Isshin for a few moments before responding.

"Well I didn't see much I was under the bed. When I'm out of a body I don't hear much either. But there was someone in mine and Ichigo's bedroom. He was sent by Aizen. I'm sure that's what I heard. There was a lot of shouting and something about Ichigo being part of a plan. After that there's not much else I do remember. Sorry."

"Thank you kon, You did very well to recall as much as you did. It must have taken a lot of effort to remember what moments of the event you did." Urahara gave the mod soul a small smile hoping that it would help to comfort the small being.

"Is Ichigo okay?" Kon asked quietly. Beside him Isshin's face grew dark with emotion. "I'll take that as a no." The toy hung his head in remorse.

"Kon, do you mind if I take you to be analysed? There may be more information buried in your memory core that you have been unable to recall."

The stuff toy looked up and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Go ahead."

Kisuke popped the mod soul back into his hand and handed the orb to Tessai who quickly hurried it to the lab.

"There may yet be hope." Kisuke patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You're damn right there's hope; Ichigo ain't dead!" A sweat covered Renji roared as he burst through the door and skidded to a halt in front of the two men.

"Smooth Renji, Smooth." Rukia gasped as she to crawled up next to the red head.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked frantically.

"You can see us?" Rukia gaped.

"My son, Tell me about my son!"

"Yes please tell us." Kisuke agreed. Finally answers to his questions and hope for the son of his friend.

"Ichigo is not dead. He has been taken to Heuco Mundo by the traitor Aizen. His supposed death a ruse meant only to deceive us." Byakuya informed as he appeared out of thin air and took a position next to Rukia.

"I thought you were dead." Byakuya asked confusion written across his features as he took in Isshin's appearance.

"Nah that's just my wondrous skills of deception." Kisuke interjected a smug smile plastered on his face as he flapped his fan through the air in mock embarrassment.

"That is nothing to be proud of I'm sure." Byakuya sniffed disdainfully. Kisuke smirked cheekily at the noble, knowing his carefree nature would only serve to wind the him up further.

"My son?" Isshin growled impatiently. Byakuya looked back to the doctor.

"I beg your pardon. Please let me explain."

"That Bastard Aizen! I'm going to make him wish he were dead!" Isshin shouted as they arrived in the subterranean training ground beneath the shop.

"I heartily agree." Kisuke nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get that damn Garganta open and lets go get my son!"

"You can't come with us you'll get yourself killed!" Renji berated in a tone usually reserved for when lecturing young children.

Kisuke chuckled. "Renji I don't believe you realise to whom you are talking to. Isshin was a Soul reaper Captain long before you were but a twinkle in your fathers eye."

"No way." The red head snorted, his face scrunched up into a look of disbelief. "But you were always such an idiot, how on earth were you a Cap..."

"Renji!" Rukia barked as she slapped her childhood friend roughly across the back of his head. "have respect for your superiors."

"I was only saying what you were thinking!" The lieutenant yelled at her as he nursed his neck tenderly.

"I was not thinking that!"

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"Ah sorry to interrupt such a heart rendering moment; but I believe Tessai is just about ready. I need to open the gateway to Heuco Mundo now." Kisuke moved over to the wooden plinths sticking out of the rock face and began the process of activation. "I suggest you all take the next half hour to prepare yourselves. Isshin you may want to lose the body."

Isshin nodded and Kisuke lifted his Zanpakutou disguised as a cane and bopped the man on the head. The body and soul separated leaving Isshin in his true form the man shook his arms and legs as he readjusted to movement without the hindrance of a faux body.

"I forgot how uncomfortable a Gigai was; now I'm out of it after so long I feel like I can finally breath."

**Urahara's subterranean training ground: Byakuya's Pov**

Byakuya knelt on the ground after deciding to settle into some sword meditation. He always found that to do so made Senbonzakura more alert for the battles to come.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar surroundings of his inner world.

Said inner world consisted of various rugged mountains; some adorned with snow, others with rivers and waterfalls. Atop one of the highest mountain peaks sat a lone cherry blossom tree. It was night in his inner world and had been since his wife had died. In the short time they had been together the sun had never set upon his world. Now it was trapped forever in eternal night.

"Master." Senbonzakura spoke quietly from beside him. The armour clad warrior looked at him from behind the fearsome mask covered features; that even Byakuya had not seen.

"Senbonzakura." Byakuya acknowledge.

"Master something has happened you must see, it is most unexpected."

"What are you talking about?" The noble asked in confusion.

"Beyond the plateau Master; you should go see for yourself."

Byakuya looked at his companion quizzically, then briskly made his way towards the edge of the outcropping he stood upon. He peered over the edge and was amazed by what he saw.

Buildings; hundreds of monstrously tall buildings of varying sizes stretching out upon the valleys floor as far as the eye could see, all weaving in and out of the mountains that surrounded them.

"What happened? Where did these come from?"

"They are not part of us, they are part of the one whom you have become one with." Senbonzakura informed. Can you not sense them master? There are others down there."

"Do you mean to tell me, that those buildings down there are Kurosaki's inner world? "

Senbonzakura nodded.

"That's absurd! Byakuya exclaimed. "It is not possible, this could never happen."

"And yet it has. We're being called Master there is one down there who wishes to speak with us." The Zanpakutou said softly; he pointed a finger towards one of the higher towers, to indicate the direction in which they were to travel.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment then jumped down to the city below.

He had heard many talk of their inner worlds over the years, but he had never heard anyone describe a place so bleak and devoid of life. It was eerie.

After a long decent he finally landed atop the building.

"We should wait here." Senbonzakura informed and knelt beside his wielder. "It would be rude to intrude to far without permission."

A few moments passed in silence, then a man cloaked in burgundy robes that blew in a non-existent wind appeared before them.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I am Zangetsu."

The noble had never imagined that kurosaki's materialised sword would look so...Subdued. He had expected a monster perhaps even a warrior such as Senbonzakura, but never an old man that looked as though he had seen better days. The Zanpakutou for lack of better words looked worn out.

"I thought it important to introduce myself now that we are sharing our worlds."

"This is all very odd." Byakuya replied.

Odd didn't really begin to describe this situation. The noble thought wryly. For two worlds to unite was completely unheard of. It was an invasion of his very being. No longer was this space purely reserved for himself; yet now also was to be shared with Kurosaki.

"Indeed it is. Byakuya Kuchiki you are intending to save Ichigo." The old man stated.

"Yes. I am"

"It is not his wish to be saved."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Ichigo does not wish for his friends to be placed in harms way."

"Well it's too late, we are to depart soon. Whether Ichigo would wish it or not."

"Very well. I will not try to stop you. I too wish to protect Ichigo. However there is another here who is not pleased with this situation."

"The Hollow." Byakuya concluded. He took a quick look around and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw nothing in their immediate vicinity.

"Yes. I have him under control for now, but the more time passes the less of a hold I shall have. The more pain and fear Ichigo experiences the stronger the hollow shall become."

"What will happen if you lose control."

"It is hard to say. It may be that the Hollow side shall have no effect on you. Then again this bond is strong enough to bind our worlds together. Such a connection may not be easily severed. Our souls have converged. It may be that once Ichigo undergoes a hollowfication you may be affected as well."

"I understand." Byakuya replied his mouth going dry, he felt nauseated. How was he supposed to just get over that?

"Byakuya Kuchiki. I will try to lend my assistance when and where I can. I will do anything necessary to protect Ichigo." Zangetsu assured.

"As will I." Senbonzakura spoke from beside him. "You should return now Master, you need time to acclimate to this information.

"Yes." Byakuya silently thank his Zanpakuto as he closed his eyes and prepared to return to consciousness.

"A moment Soul reaper."

"Yes Zangetsu?"

"These cities used to lie upon their sides."

"And?"

"Now they stand upright and tall."

"I don't understand."

"I believe that in time you will. Goodbye for now Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya opened his eyes. That was indeed the oddest and most disturbing of experiences.

"Brother are you okay?" Rukia asked from her kneeling position beside him. Her expression was etched with worry as she peered into his eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Are you sure? You seem upset."

"Not upset Rukia, merely confused."

"Why is that?" She shifted closer to him as she eagerly awaited his response.

"The inner world of Kurosaki has encroached upon my own."

"How is that possible?" his sister gawked. "I understand that the two of you have the bond brought on by the hollows, but for your worlds to become one...that's no longer simply a mental nor a physical bond brother. That would indicate a bonding on a much deeper level."

"I understand that Rukia, but we have little time to dwell upon such things. We need to concentrate on the mission at hand."

Byakuya agreed completely with Rukia's words. Yet he could not allow himself to be distracted. He would need his wits about him for the journey to come. The noble stood and brushed the dirt from his hakama.

"The gateway is ready." Kisuke called out to the group as he waved his fan towards the glowing portal. "Is everyone ready?"

Isshin, Rukia, Renji and himself made their way over to the Garganta. He gazed at his companions, their faces were set into looks of determination. At times like this he supposed it was customary to ask everyone if they were truly prepared and if not to tell them that this was their last chance to turn back. However he decided it to be pointless; if they were feeling anything close to what he was then he already knew their resolve to be unshakable.

He tore his gaze away from them and turned to peer into the Garganta. It truly was a breathtaking sight. Before him a void of darkness swirled devoid of life, light and matter. If one were to lose their footing then they'd be trapped within the precipice world for all eternity.

The goal now was for the group to create a pathway by manipulating their spirit energy and head towards the darkness.

The group took their first steps towards the gateway. Byakuya was about to step through when he was interrupted.

"Oi I'm coming too!"

Byakuya turned to see Yuroichi running towards them.

"No you are not." He growled as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Oh yes I am Bya-Boo. Don't tell me you are afraid of a little competition?"

"There is no competition Shihoin. I surpassed you long ago."

"Then you wont mind me coming."

"I fail to see how you can provided any service to us."

"Come now Byakuya." Yuroichi grinned. "Ichigo is my student. What kind of mentor would I be if I didn't try to help him when he was in need?"

"You are not coming."

"Try and stop me." she dared as she placed her tanned hands firmly on her hips.

Byakuya engaged in a staring contest with the shape shifting woman, neither one refusing to look away.

"I can't keep this open forever you know." Urahara griped and he waved his fan between their faces.

Byakuya looked up at the exile then back too a smirking Yuroichi grunted and quickly walked through the gateway.

He begrudgingly decided let the woman do as she pleased. He had learnt in his youth that once the woman set her mind on something neither heaven nor earth could dissuade her.

**Las Noches Ichigo Kurosaki's POV**

It hurt. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

He kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut and preyed that he might once again lose consciousness. He could just make out male voices nearby talking in hushed tones and turned his head slightly to hear what they were saying.

"... The first stage has been successfully completed. Lord Aizen shall be most pleased."

"Do you think he'll be a danger to us?" another male voice asked worriedly.

"Don't be absurd. I'm sure Lord Aizen would not have ordered such a procedure unless he were fully confident that he could handle any problems it may cause."

"Szayel Sir, there are spikes in his brainwave readings, I believe that the subject has woken."

Ichigo's heart began to race. What would happen now that they knew he was awake? He could not remember anything that had happened to him after Aizen had pressed the Hogyoku against his forehead. Had he already been experimented upon? Was he changed somehow? Was that the source of his pain?

His eyes flew open in panic. He tried to lift his head up but could only raise it a few inches. Straps held his body down to what appeared to be a metallic examination table.

From what he could see tubes of different sizes and colours had been attached to various places upon his limbs. They were injecting a variety of liquids into his body. The substitute grunted in disgust and tried desperately to pry his hands free from the bonds that held him captive; so that he might rip the tubes and whatever foul concoctions were contained within them free from his flesh.

"Stop struggling. You'll only end up hurting yourself and that'll ruin all my hard work!" A pink haired Arrancar berated as he stalked over to his side and checked the binds.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ichigo shouted and increased his escape efforts with a renewed vigour.

"Ichimaru was right. You are a feisty one." The Arrancar grinned. "I am Szayel by the way, Szayel Aporro Granz."

"I don't give a shit who you are. Let me out now!"

Szayel laughed and patted him on the leg; which only served to infuriate Ichigo further.

"I shall let you go Ichigo. But only once I am done with you."

"And what exactly are you doing to me?"

"At lord Aizen's request I am attempting to make you more docile. Well perhaps that isn't the right word maybe ...what's the word I'm looking for? ...Ah yes, subservient."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ichigo sneered.

"To put it simply. I am currently altering you; so that your body will be prepared for a transformation. The first stage is already completed; however it was difficult. There were some unexpected complications."

"What do you mean unexpected complications?" Ichigo interrogated his temper now reaching boiling point.

"A mirror now!" Szayel ordered. A small female Arrancar quickly rushed a pane over to the pink haired man who promptly snatched it from her hands and cast it over the substitute.

Ichigo gasped at his reflection. It was as though all the colour from his body had been bleached from his skin. He was as white as snow. His eyes were no longer brown but now instead a deep golden amber.

If not for his vibrant orange hair he could have been his inner hollow.

The fact that he was still wearing his Soul reaper attire almost made him look like the star of an old black a white film.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted furiously at the man smiling man hovering over him.

"I have made you magnificent. But not nearly as magnificent as you shall become." Szayel indeed looked pleased with himself. His expression was that of a master doll maker who had just created his finest work of art.

"Soon Ichigo Kurosaki you shall be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Wait and you shall see. It will not be long now."

The man turned and left the room; his subordinates following quickly at his heel.

Ichigo was left alone in the stark white room. Unable to move and still in pain.

What are they planning on doing to me?

I need to get out of this room. Ichigo again strained against the ties that bound him, but with little reward. The leather straps that held him down would not give even an inch.

"Ichigo."

"Who's there?" the Auburn haired teen asked. He was greeted only by silence. The voice had sounded strange. As though the person speaking were at the end of a tunnel. Several minutes passed before the voice once again was heard.

"Ichigo."

"Who are you?" He barked angrily.

Was someone trying to mess with his head? As if his current position wasn't bad enough.

"The knife Ichigo."

"What?"

There was no answer.

What was that supposed to mean? He looked around for the source of the voice yet to no avail; as far as he could tell he was alone in the room.

It was during the search for his disembodied companion however that Ichigo noticed the surgical knife that had been carelessly left not too far from his right arm. Could that have been what the voice had been talking about?

He reached for the object, his hand stretching against its cuff. His fingertips brushed against the cool silver before pushing it further away.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly.

He turned as much as he was able and slipped his arm further down the restraints. This time he succeeded in moving the knife slightly closer to himself. After another minute of straining he managed to get a firm grip on the implement. He swivelled the cool metal around in his hand and began to drag backwards and forwards across his wrist restraint.

His breath was now coming in quick gasps and his eyes kept flicking nervously over towards the door.

Please let me get free before anyone comes back. He thought desperately.

It took longer than he'd wished, but in the end was victorious. The strap snapped clean from his wrist. Now that his arm was free he unbuckled the restraint from his head. Then other arm, torso and legs.

He sat up and looked at the various tubes covering his now ice white skin. He pulled them out unceremoniously wincing as they caught at his flesh and opened small wounds. He checked the spirit power repressive device and was unsurprised to find it still snugly latched around his neck.

The substitute. Slid off the examination table and padded covertly over to the exit. He peered cautiously down the hallway. It appeared to be deserted.

He hesitated for a moment. Would his family be hurt if he escaped? Surely not. He assured himself. By now the others had to know that he was attacked by a soul reaper. No doubt everyone was on high alert and if what Aizen said about his father being a soul reaper was true then the twins were safe.

He grimaced now as he realised Aizen had only told him of his fathers true identity to ensure that Ichigo came to the realisation that he had been played for a fool. Once out of the house there was nothing stopping him from trying to make his escape.

Now that he had convinced himself that his actions would not bring harm to his family he proceeded to make his break away.

He was slow due to his injuries and whatever Aizen's pets had done to him.

He soon discovered that Las Noches was a labyrinth of hallways. No matter which way he turned it looked the same as the passage he had just walked through. He felt his desperation begin to grow. If it took much longer to find an exit then the Arrancars would surely become aware that he had escaped and seek to recapture him.

"Run!"

It was the same voice from earlier. Ichigo decided to obey it after a moments indecision. After all it had helped him to free himself.

He began to sprint down hallways paying no mind to which direction he turned. After several turns he noticed a window up ahead and beyond that blue skies.

I'm nearly there! He felt elated, however it was short lived. A sharp burning pain spread through his chest like wild fire. He stumbled to a stop and looked down.

A Zanpakutou stuck out menacingly from his breast bone and blood began to seep through the cloth covering his torso. He gathered his fading strength and turned to look at his attacker.

It was Ulquiorra. His emotionless green eyes stared blankly into his own.

"Foolish boy. How far did you believe you could get? Did you honestly think you could escape in a condition such as yours. Even at full strength it would be impossible for you to leave." The Arrancar pulled his blade free from teens body.

"Damn you!" Ichigo hissed as he fell to his knees. Blood splattered to the floor before him and his vision grew hazy.

Come on you've been through worse than this! Ichigo thought as he tried to command his body to move.

Dark spots began to fly in front of his eyes and a ringing noise wailed in his ears.

I have to get up! I have to move!

He raised himself into a crouching position and began to take tentative steps forward. If he could only reach the window. His hand outstretched and touched the cold glass pane.

Another wave of agony ripped through him; this time the source was his leg. Ulquiorra had sliced clean through the tendons in the back of his ankle. He fell to the ground; his leg no longer able to support the weight of his body.

"Did you really think that someone like you could escape?" The solemn faced man asked. Although his tone was dower every syllable dripped with disdain.

Ichigo clutched his ankle more so in anger than pain. He felt so pathetic, so weak. What the hell was he going to do?

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and a group of masked men and women appeared.

"Return him to the examination room, and ensure he is more securely restrained."

The group nodded and hauled Ichigo to his feet. The substitute groaned in pain.

He was going to escape and as soon as he did the first thing he was going to do was remove the damned collar sucking away all of his power. The second thing he was going to do was kill Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Next upload will be x-mas day :D My present to everyone for being so terrible for updating this fic xxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Inner World

**Here is chapter seven as promised, Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven Hueco Mundo Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya fell to the ground with a thud. His chest and ankle both pumping blood furiously onto the sand beneath him. He coughed harshly as a mixture of blood and bile ran up his throat as he struggled to breath.

The pain was swiftly followed by an intense burning sensation all over his body and not long after that a slashing sensation in his leg.

"Brother!" Rukia cried horrified as she rushed over to his side and began to preform a healing Kidou. "Ichigo?" she asked quietly. Byakuya nodded weakly in response and continued to hack and splutter.

"Here let me." Isshin gently pushed Rukia aside and began to preform his own much stronger healing Kidou.

It didn't take long before the wounds were gone. Much to Byakuya's relief.

He could still feel the burning pain, but it had lessoned greatly. He wondered what had happened to Ichigo to cause such a feeling.

"That was really fast. You sure know your stuff." Renji said in awe as he peered at Byakuya's newly healed skin.

"Not really. There's no way I healed all of this that fast. Not even Unohana is capable of such a feat. I guess it's that bond or whatever it is. Perhaps Ichigo's already been cleaned up by people on Aizen's end." Isshin spoke thoughtfully as he finished the spell.

"They're the ones who hurt Ichigo In the first place no doubt." The lieutenant snorted his tattooed face contorted into a mask of disgust.

"Thank you." Byakuya muttered to Isshin as he gingerly stood up from the ground and began to shake sand loose from the folds of his uniform. He soon gave up on the idea of making himself look presentable when he noticed that his clothes were now saturated with blood.

"Not a problem... That's odd"

"What's odd?" Byakuya questioned as he looked at everyone who by now were all wearing the same quizzical expression.

"What is it?" He questioned again; this time his voice more commanding.

"Your left eye has changed colour. It's now amber." Yuroichi supplied.

The noble raised his hand to the aforementioned orb. He felt a strong desire to look at it in a mirror. But was fresh out of luck; considering that there were none.

"I guess that's something else that's happened to Ichigo." He muttered.

"We should continue. I don't think it wise to stay in any one place for to long." Yuroichi ordered softly; her keen gaze sweeping the dunes that surrounded them. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to move in unison. Rukia followed close to Byakuya no doubt worried about his; or rather Ichigo's Injuries.

His chest still hurt slightly and his legs were shaking from the recent bond attack. He tried to focus his mind on the task at hand; and hoped that once they reached the place where Ichigo was being held captive the bond wouldn't play up again.

He looked out over the dunes and felt his exasperation grow. It was a sea of endless sands stretching out in all directions as far as he could see. Occasionally crystalline trees arose from the sandy depths but even those only added to the desolate feeling the place held.

He found it hard to imagine that even hollows would live in such a wasteland. In a strange way it reminded him of Ichigo's inner world.

The group trudged on for hours before viewing that in the distance there was a white speck. After several hours it became apparent that the white speck was in fact a building of some sort.

They began to run towards it, yet found that no matter how far they travelled, what they now concluded to be a palace seemed as far away as ever.

"Either this is one of Aizen's tricks, or that is a seriously big building." Isshin observed. Byakuya shook his head in agreement.

"What should we do?" Rukia nervously asked from beside him.

"We should keep going, we're bound to reach our destination eventually."

"We should have borrowed Kisuke's flying carpet." Yuroichi grouched. "Then we'd already be there."

"There is no point in complaining Shihoin." Byakuya snapped. "If this journey is such a burden then you are more than welcome to turn back."

"You wish Byakuya. I only came with you 'cause I don't trust you to get the job done properly." Yuroichi said as she flashed him a devilish grin.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of completing this rescue?" He nailed the woman with a death glare. She was so incredibly irksome. Damn his rotten luck. Why could she have not stayed in the world of the living. Preferably somewhere far, far away from him. So far in fact that he would never again have to lay eyes upon her.

"Hmm! You're so mean Byakuya" The woman grunted as though reading his thoughts. "And you used to like me so much when you were a little boy. Your Grandfather was forced to pry you from my leg on more than one occasion as I recall. Then you went and got all grown up; and lost your good nature whilst you were at it!"

"Enough!" Byakuya barked.

"To bad you kept that temper of yours though."

He peered at the rest of the group who were looking at him dumbfounded. Most likely trying to imagine him clinging on to the Wear-cat. He grimaced at the thought. He couldn't have been more than a toddler when he behaved like that. If memory served it was only because she used to bring him an obscene amount of sweets every time she visited.

Yuroichi smirked slyly. He knew she did it deliberately. The woman was always trying to get a rise out of him and he couldn't help but react. She knew all the right buttons to press in order to rub him up the wrong way.

"At least try to keep your clothes on." he hissed at the woman.

"Bya-Boo, they don't call me the flash Goddess just because I can run fast."

**Ichigo's POV Las Noches. **

Ichigo had given up trying to escape his new and improved restraints. Now exhausted there was little he could do but rant at whoever came within ten feet of his table top prison. And even that was beginning to lose its appeal.

His injuries had been attended to by Szayel, who had once again inserted the multitude of tubes and drips.

So far his demands to know of their plans for him had fallen on deaf ears. Ichigo was seriously beginning to wonder whether or not their mission was to keep him strapped down for the rest of his life.

He really wanted to get up and stretch his legs, it had been several hours since he had been healed and the inability to move was really grating at his already battered nerves.

"Let me out now!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Szayel jumped slightly from the pitch of his shout and dropped whatever he was holding onto the floor and swore loudly.

"Let me out now, now, now, now, now!" Ichigo roared.

"Be quite!" The Arrancar ordered. Ichigo smirked in response and increased the volume of his cries.

"I will if you let me out!"

"Damn you!" Szayel hissed. "You are so annoying. How does Lord Aizen expect me to work under such conditions?"

Ichigo began to sing loudly and very badly at the top of his lungs in the style of one who had too much to drink. The Scientist growled in frustration before waltzing over to Ichigo's side.

"Hey what're you doing?" The substitute asked. He need not have however as he soon felt a needle being jabbed roughly into his neck.

"Ow!"

"There we go that should keep you quiet for a few hours at least."

"You mother fu..." Ichigo's vision grew blurred and soon he was out cold.

He opened his eyes and found himself laying upon the roof of a a skyscraper.

All right! he thought happily. This was better than being tied to a bed. Even if it were only in his head, he was going to enjoy this little bit of freedom as much as he could.

He stood up and was about to hop to the next Tower when he noticed that the buildings were no longer sideways but instead stood as normal as any city should. It was a strange sight to behold. Now that everything was the way physics intended the place looked a lot different.

His eyes widened as he spotted mountains in the distance.

Wow, I never noticed them before.

He began to leap towards them to get a closer look. By the time he was near the foot of the closet mountain he had discovered another change. The sun was beginning to set. Never had it been night in his inner world so it was a strange experience. He looked back at the city and was disturbed by how eerie it looked in the shadows of night.

Was it normal for an inner world to change so fast? Was it normal for an inner world to change at all?

"Ichigo."

The substitute jumped a good three feet into the air in shock. It was the same voice that had spoken to him earlier. Why on Earth was it here? He turned expecting to find nothing except empty air but was surprised to see an armour clad warrior.

"You're that voice from before! How did you get in here?" he demanded as he backed up a couple of steps.

"So you did hear; that pleases me greatly. I was unsure whether or not I would be able to communicate with you whilst you were outside of this place."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, no longer fearful but now intrigued.

"I am the Zanpakutou of Byakuya Kuchiki. My name is Senbonzakura."

"Wait a minute. If you're Byakuya's Zanpakutou then how the hell did you get in here? Cause if you hadn't noticed this in my inner world."

"Surely you have seen the changes that have taken place here? This is no longer just your world Kurosaki Ichigo. It has been united with that of my master."

"What the?... Did the bond thing do this?"

"It would seem so." The Zanpakutou nodded.

"This is weird." Ichigo muttered as he plopped to the the ground in contemplation. "Where is Zangetsu?"

"He is here. However he is currently preoccupied with that foul mouthed pale one."

"You mean my hollow."

"Indeed."

"Okay... So how did you know how to help me earlier?"

"We Zanpakutou are often aware of things that humans do not notice. You're life is linked to that of my wielders. We do not know whether or not you dying will kill him also. I for one do not wish to take any chances, so I will lend assistance when and where I can. Besides it is also my Masters wish to aid you."

Ichigo gaped at the long haired man stupidly.

"Byakuya is trying to help me outta here?"

"He is already in Hueco Mundo along with his sister, Lieutenant, Shihoin Yuroichi and your Father."

"My old man's here to?"

"Yes. You seemed surprised by that. why?"

"Well yeah. I only just found out from Aizen that the old goat used to be a soul reaper. It's just weird. I can't believe he never told me."

"I am sure he hid it from you with good intentions."

"Yeah, I guess so. How is everyone doing are my sisters ok?" Ichigo asked the Sword.

"Your sisters are in good health and the ones that came here are doing well. So far there have been no diversions nor any sign of Aizen and his followers. It would appear that they are as of yet unaware of our trespass. My Master however has been experiencing minor setbacks brought on by the bond that the two of you share."

"Did he get hurt?" Ichigo asked quietly. He suddenly felt very guilty. Of course, He should have thought about the possibility of Byakuya being hurt as a result of his impromptu escape attempt.

"Yes, But with the combined healing of your father and whoever it was that attended to you injuries they were of little consequence. Byakuya's left eye however has changed colour."

Ichigo touched his eye lids thoughtfully. So the experiments that the Arrancar were running on him was also having an affect on the Captain too.

"Has his skin changed colour like mine?" Ichigo inquired.

"No, that has not taken place. I shall however inform him so that he may be prepared for such an outcome."

The teen nodded.

"I sense that there is not much time left before you awake. I shall endeavour to bring my master here the next time you arrive. So that you may speak."

"Okay, thank you Senbonzakura."

The Zanpakutou nodded and then vanished in a swirl of colour along with the rest of the world.

Ichigo woke with a start and was greeted by familiar chocolate brown eyes gazing into his own.

"Aizen." He croaked tiredly.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked silkily from his position over Ichigo.

"It would've been better if I hadn't had to wake up to your ugly face." He hissed.

Aizen ignored the jibe, a serene smile plastered across his strong features.

"I hear that you have been misbehaving." He said softly.

"Did you expect me to sit back, relax and take it like an idiot?" Ichigo growled as he strained against his cuffs.

Damn it! If only my head were free I might have been able to head butt the bastard.

Aizen looked at him in mild amusement.

"No I can't say I did."

"What are you planning on doing to me Aizen?" Ichigo growled.

"I'm going to devour you Kurosaki. Once you are ready that is."

Ichigo looked at the man as though he had grown an extra head.

"You mean devour as in eat right?" he gulped, his heart began to pound furiously in response to the older man's words.

Aizen made not motion to reply. His smile however grew from being placid to almost menacing. Ichigo found himself leaning away from the him in a vain attempt to gain some space between their bodies.

"You're insane." He stated angrily.

"Don't worry Kurosaki Ichigo, you have some time left. The second and final stage is about to begin, but it will take a little while to complete. I was unprepared for how quickly my plan progressed. I had not expected to bring you here for another several weeks. However you were in the right place at the right time and I was able to take action. I don't mind waiting another day or so to have what I have waited a lifetime, or rather; I should say 'your' lifetime to gain."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo growled, then spat on the traitors face.

"Now, now." Looking unperturbed Aizen wiped the spittle from his cheek. "Where are your manners."

"Hypocrite!" He barked.

How dare Aizen try to lecture him about manners? Ichigo was the one tied up, being experimented upon and apparently on the menu!

"Why the fuck do you want to eat me?" Ichigo screeched.

"For your power of course. But you misunderstand. I do not intend to ingest those powers in the way you seem to have imagined. I will simply draw out all of your spirit pressure and life force then add it to my own. In essence I shall be consuming all of that which makes you who you are. The process is fatal, and your body shall become nothing more than dust lost in the sands of Hueco Mundo."

"But you said before that you wanted to make me stronger because you thought my control over my hollow wasn't strong enough! I thought you were going to brainwash me or something!"

"No Ichigo. I chose you simply because of who you are. Your potential for growth is limitless. Once I have obtained that aspect of you I shall soar to even greater heights. You should feel honoured Ichigo, your sacrifice will help bring about the destruction of old ways and the creation of a new order. One which shall reign unrivalled, stronger than anything the three worlds have ever and will ever see."

"Then why not eat me now and get it over with? What are you waiting for?" He hissed venomously.

Aizen's arced his eyebrow in amusement. "As I said before, My plan has progressed faster than I had anticipated. I had originally intended to set up various more tests and battles for you, But realised that because of the problems with your hollow you may not have progressed to a point where you would be ready by the winter War. I needed an alternative plan. One where I could mature your powers faster. This plan was supposed to have taken effect in a months time. But due to unforeseen circumstances we were able to proceed sooner. Not that this is by any means a complication. In fact it works to my advantage. By the time the winter war is here. With your Spirit pressure I shall be unmatched by even the Gods.

"What is this second stage going to do to me?"

"It will hollowfy you completely."

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat and a shudder ran throughout his body. Turn into a hollow? Completely? Did that mean in the next couple of hours he was going to become a monster? Would he be lost to the blood-lust?

The few times his Hollow had taken over had been terrifying ordeals. Each time Ichigo had become locked in a battle for both body, soul and mind. But those times had only been partial hollowfications. What on earth would a full hollowfication do to him?

"But why? What do you gain by turning me into a hollow?"

"A hollow without a mind to control it, has only one goal. To consume all the spirit energy it can. Once the process is complete you shall be very hungry. But I will have kept you restrained. Where might you think you will feed from then?"

"Well I wont 'cause I'll have been strapped down."

"You poor stupid boy. You shall consume that spirit energy from the one place it will be available to you. You shall consume it through the from Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What?" Ichigo looked wildly at Aizen. Did he somehow know about the bond he and Byakuya shared?

"Come now Ichigo." The brunette chided. "I thought you would've realised by now. I have been giving you so many hints after all. The hollows that attacked you in the soul society were of my creation. I had made them with the specific purpose of seeking Byakuya Kuchiki and yourself out in order to administer you their venom. Once in your system the venom would begin to open a gateway between your souls. This would allow you in a hollowfide state to access the rich spirit pressure of a noble. Thus speeding up the process that will eventually allow me to consume you."

"This...This was all your plan?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. He looked into Aizen's cold brown eyes, desperately searching for any hint of dishonesty yet found only self assured conviction in the others gaze.

But there was no way that Aizen could've pulled this off. Ichigo tried to reason with himself. It didn't even make sense. How would Aizen know that Ichigo had been in the soul society that day? How could the man have ensured he would be near Byakuya?

"Yes Ichigo it was all part of my plan. The Hollows I created were prototypes. Their only goal was to enter the soul society and seek out Byakuya Kuchiki. I had made them with the ability to pass through solid objects, I wanted to see how they would fair in such an environment. They would not have even attacked him if he were alone. When I learned Mayuri Kurotsuchi had located and captured them I had been preparing to abandon the whole plan, especially so when he learned how to contain them. Yet as luck would have it you appeared, and with your close proximity to Kuchiki the Hollows instincts took over and they began the bonding process. As I said earlier this unexpected turn of events sped up my plans allowing me to begin much sooner than I had thought. I thank you Ichigo Kurosaki, because you rescued Rukia Kuchiki you allowed yourself to be positioned closer to her brother."

Ichigo recoiled, Aizen was planning on him devouring all of Byakuya's spirit pressure! He felt like being sick; his stomach clenched painfully as he fought back the urge to vomit.

"You are a monster!" Ichigo bellowed furiously his face contorted into a mask of rage and disgust.

Aizen smirked in response. His brown eyes glinting dangerously "On the contrary child, Soon it shall be you who is the beast." The brunette turned to Szayel; who had been hovering quietly in a shadowed corner of the room for the past several minutes. "Begin the second stage."

"No!" Ichigo Screamed loudly. "Don't do this! There has to be another way!"

He began to buck wildly against the straps that held him down. He wanted to kill Aizen. How dare he play with peoples lives as though they were mere toys? He was a Puppet master holding the strings of all the players in his hands. He was a monstrosity. An abomination. How could such a man exist?

Ichigo roared in frustration as Aizen left the room.

Szayel approached Ichigo with what appeared to be silver tripod held in his hands. He placed the device on Ichigo's bare chest.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to wiggle the contraption off his torso.

Szayel only tutted at Ichigo and pressed various buttons of the tripods surface. There was a whirring noise then the legs of the tripod quickly extended and stabbed into Ichigo's chest; holding the device firmly in place.

He cried out in pain as he felt muscle, bone and flesh torn apart as the three blades penetrated his body like a hot knife sliding through butter. He couldn't breath!

He coughed as he tried to fight for breath, blood ran up his wind pipe filling his nostrils and mouth. He choked as he desperately tried to spit the warm fluid out of his mouth. But unable to turn his head he succeeded only in dribbling some of it over his face.

I'm drowning in my own blood! he thought frantically. His chest began to spasm from lack of air which only caused him to choke the red liquid backwards and forwards between his lungs and mouth.

I don't want to die like this! Was his last thought as a fourth much larger blade appeared from within the centre of the device and punched a hole straight through his chest.

**Byakuya's POV **

Byakuya fell to his knees. His hands clutching at his head in agony. He felt as though his skull was being repeatedly smashed against a jagged rock. He could hear dozens of voices talking over each other and could see memories that were not his flashing before his eyes.

The images battled across his vision one after the other in a wild display of emotions, events, people, objects, words and much more. He Saw Ichigo's Mother, Sisters, Father, Friends, Enemies. He felt Ichigo's feelings, Love, Hate, Rage, Anger, Peace, Depression, Humour, Happiness, Despair. He heard songs, quotes, advice, rebukes, praise. It was as though Ichigo's life was flashing before him.

Through the pain he became vaguely aware that his comrades were speaking to him, yet he could not make out what they were saying. He tried to fight back the torrent flooding his senses yet still could not breach the surface of the ocean that now consumed him. He fell back allowing the screaming cacophony to take him where it wished.

He felt as though he were being swung in circles. He was reminded strongly of an experience in his youth, he and some academy friends had drunk to much sake and Byakuya had spent a large part of that night lying on his bedroom floor feeling as though the room were being tossed about on a stormy ocean.

He tensed his body and gritted his teeth in an attempt to centre himself.

What on earth had happened to Ichigo to cause such feelings?

"Byakuya!" a voice roared desperately.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Ichigo standing before him, though not as he had remembered the teen. Ichigo's skin was purest white, his eyes a shocking amber and his orange hair stood out frighteningly against his now pale complexion.

"Ichigo, is that you?" He got up and staggered towards the substitute.

Where am I? He wondered as he looked around. Of course our inner worlds.

"Look there's no time for questions! You have to leave Hueco Mundo now!" Ichigo shouted. Byakuya had never heard the other man sound so scared. His face was contorted into a mask of pain, fear and panic.

"Why? What has happened?"

"Aizen! The bond was all a part of his plan. He was using us! He's turning me into a hollow; so that I will drain you of all your spirit pressure! You have to get as far away from here as possible! I can only hope the distance will save you!"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"But I cannot leave you here."

"It doesn't matter! You have to go now!" Ichigo screamed angrily. "for once in your life stop being an ass and just listen to me!"

He was about to respond to Ichigo's demands when they were interrupted by a high pitched giggle. The noble spun on his heel to see the source of the disturbance and was dumbfounded to see another Ichigo hanging from the ledge of wall. This Ichigo however was different than the original who stood before him. His hair was as white as the skin on his flesh and as white as the inverted Shihakusho he wore. The new comers face was stretched into a smile of pure wicked glee. A white Zangetsu held firmly at his side.

Could this possibly be Ichigo's Hollow?

"Yo King!" The manic double shouted happily as he dropped down to stand beside his twin. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo growled as he raised his sword towards his Hollow.

"I'm right here!" The hollow laughed. "You should know that by now Ichigo!"

"You bastard! Bring him back now!" Kurosaki yelled.

"No can do King, I'm running the show now!" hissed the double as he leapt towards Ichigo at lightening speed.

Byakuya backed away uncertain as to what he should do.

He watched as the hollow brought down his sword upon Ichigo, who blocked it with his own. Their zanpakutous' clashed a few more times; before the two broke apart. Ichigo flew backwards through the air and landed in front of Byakuya as though trying to defend him.

"This is your hollow." Byakuya stated as he looked between the two in wonderment.

"Yeah." Ichigo huffed. As he readjusted his sword to be held more firmly in his hands.

"I remember you!" The double laughed, as he pointed a black nailed finger towards Byakuya. "You're that guy I beat the shit out of! This is my world Byakuya Kuchiki, there's no room for anyone else!"

The creature was suddenly in-between Ichigo and himself. His sword poised over Byakuya's head ready to strike.

Byakuya flung himself backwards and felt the blades edge scrape across his chin as he barely dodged a killing blow.

Ichigo used his hollows moment of distraction to launch a strike from behind. His doppelgänger however quickly turned and caught the sword in his pale hand; his smirk growing wider.

"You've grown weak Ichigo. Now I'm in control!" he hissed as he twisted his body and delivered a roundhouse kick to Ichigo's gut.

Byakuya watched helplessly as the teen was sent careening through several skyscrapers. After waiting a moment it appeared that Ichigo had been incapacitated.

"huh...that was too easy." The hollow grunted in disappointment. He turned back towards Byakuya, with his sword now perched lazily upon his shoulder. His smile dropped and his expression grew serious.

Byakuya didn't know which he found more disturbing. The smile had lent the hollow an air of mania, but this controlled and almost thoughtful expression reminded him too much of Ichigo.

Despite himself it sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"You would've been dead that day on Sokyoku hill if the king hadn't saved your pathetic life. It sickens me. He was always so weak. No man can ever hope to achieve true power if he spares the lives of those who would look down upon him, of those who would try to hold him back" The being stood before him his brows drawn down into a look of contempt.

"My only goal is to fight Ichigo for dominance over his body. That is what my instincts tell me to do. Don't worry I wont kill him. We're the same being, two sides of the same coin. Neither of us can exist without the other and I don't know what would happen if I were to kill you. Do you wanna find out?"

The Hollow prowled around him like a hungry tiger; his piercing gaze never once leaving Byakuya's face. Suddenly he felt like a lamb in a dragons den. Would the hollow really do it? Would he try to kill him whilst knowing he could possibly destroy himself?

"Huh, so you finally decided to turn up." The demon growled as he turned to reveal Senbonzakura holding a prone Ichigo over his shoulder.

Byakuya watched as his Zanpakutou laid Ichigo gently upon the ground. He sighed in relief when he saw Ichigo didn't seem to be badly hurt.

The armour clad sword stood in front of Ichigo and stared the hollow down.

"Whatcha lookin' at me like that for?" The white Ichigo barked looking a bit unnerved.

"You should be made aware that this world is falling." Senbonzakura informed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Heh, I already know all about that." The Hollow answered nonchalantly as he waved a pale hand towards Byakuya's Zanpakutou in a dismissive fashion.

"Then you should also know why it is happening."

"Of course I do." He growled in irritation. His golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Byakuya looked confusedly between the two as they conversed. He was not a fan of half spoken conversations that often left people on the outside wondering what the speakers were talking about.

"Then you know what you should be doing."

"Are you trying to order me around?" The Hollow asked threateningly as he raised his sword towards Senbonzakura.

"Not at all, merely suggesting that you might want to leave this confrontation for the time being and address the true issue at hand."

The man smirked slightly before lowering his sword.

"What are you two talking about?" Byakuya interrupted as he continued to look from one to the other.

The Hollow turned towards Byakuya and after a brief moment of silence began to explain.

"Aizen wants to use me to steal your spirit energy. I don't like being used. He is assuming that I am a mindless animal with no will of my own. I refuse to be controlled by someone who thinks that they are better than me. I refuse to be controlled by someone who is weaker than me."

The hollow slammed his first into the side of wall he had jumped from earlier; causing it to crumble away and fall to the streets below. Byakuya almost felt like preforming a similar act of destruction. Damn Aizen and his ever expanding brochure of plots. The man was simply infuriating and he could not blame anyone for committing random acts of aggression when dealing with matters pertaining to the Ex captain of squad five.

"He hasn't offered me anything. I would've thought about helping him if he had given me freedom. But I know that he plans to devour me along with Ichigo. You see I'm the part of the king that makes up his power. I am the other half of Zangetsu. Without me Ichigo would be worthless. I will belong to Ichigo as long as he can control me, as long as he has the will to fight me. I will be his horse and he my King until the day I can defeat him on my own! What kind of victory would it be for me if I were to be handed control? "

"So you intend to help us." Byakuya said quietly. He had not thought the hollow would be so...reasonable. Even if it were for his own gain at least the creature was willing to help them. The situation could have quickly declined into something life threatening if not.

"When you put it like that you make it sound like I'm a damn hero." The pale man spat, his faced twisted in disgust. "I am no such thing. I will win my battle for this body one day, and make no mistake that day will come and it does I'm going to wipe all of you from existence!"

The noble inwardly cringed at the hollows proclamation, he certainly hoped for all of their sakes that day would never come. If it did he had no doubt that the beasts words would ring true.

"So what are you going to do now?" Byakuya questioned, his eyebrows raised as he awaited an answer.

An evil smirk spread across the Hollows pale face and his golden eyes narrowed menacingly.

"I'm gonna bust Ichigo's sorry ass outta this sand pit. It's been a while since I was last let out to play"

The Hollow raised a pale hand and pressed it firmly against Byakuya's chest.

"Now get the fuck outta here!" He growled and pushed the noble over the edge of the building and into the darkness that now swarmed below.

Byakuya flung his arms out to stop himself from falling but stopped when realised he was once again lying on the grey sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Oh brother thank goodness!" Rukia cried as she unexpectedly flung her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "We thought you were dead!" She gasped as tears of joy ran down her round face.

He patted he uneasily on the shoulder; unused to such an intimate gesture from her.

"Why did you think I was dead?" He asked confused. He looked at the faces of the people surrounding him awaiting an answer.

"You had four holes going through your chest." A very shaky looking Renji replied. "You stopped breathing and you spirit pressure disappeared. But then, only a few seconds afterwards a white liquid covered your body and you went back to normal. It was some kind of high speed regeneration. Have you any clue what caused it?"

Byakuya gently pushed Rukia away; who by now was hiccuping as she wiped her face on the back of her sleeve.

"I don't know exactly what happened to Ichigo to hurt him so badly. But I did encounter him within our combined inner worlds. This bond between him and myself was a plot devised by Aizen. He plans to hollowfy Ichigo then use the demons hunger to steal my spirit energy. He then intends to devour Kurosaki."

Everyone looked disgusted by the thought. Except for his lieutenant who looked like he needed to vomit.

"Ichigo was desperate for me to leave Hueco Mundo, I belive the process has already begun."

"If he's hollowfide it would explain how you were able to heal so quickly." Yuroichi muttered more to herself than to anyone else. Nevertheless Byakuya nodded in agreement

"That sick bastard!" Isshin growled. "How do we stop him?"

"I don't believe we need to." he said calmly. The group turned to stare at him incredulously.

"What are you talking about! We need to rescue Ichigo or your both dead for sure!" Renji shouted.

He raised a hand to silence everyone so that he could explain himself.

"Aizen's plans have run into...a problem. Ichigo's Hollow side is not pleased with the prospect of being devoured nor of being used. It expressed quite clearly to me that it wants to leave Hueco Mundo. I do not believe that it can be contained, it is quite irate."

"You spoke to his inner hollow!" Rukia gasped in amazement.

"Yes." He nodded. She looked impressed, though he couldn't fathom why, it wasn't a pleasant experience after all.

"So you're saying we should just sit here and wait for a fully hollowfide Ichigo to come to us." Renji; his face showing clearly what a poor idea he thought it was.

"I see no other choice." Byakuya replied as he stared at the rest of the group; daring them to disagree.

"But we're not to far away from Las Noches now." His sister insisted. "it wouldn't take us too long and we could be of some help to Ichigo."

"I doubt that. I believe we would only be caught in the cross fire."

"But we have to do something we can't just sit here!" Isshin growled as he departed from the group and began to trudge towards the white palace.

An explosion suddenly rocked the ground causing the group and Isshin to fall to the floor. They had to cover their heads as debris carried by unbelievably strong shock waves were thrown through the air at incredible speeds.

Several more explosions shook the land followed by what they all recognised to be Ichigo's spiritual pressure; only monstrously stronger and darker than anything they had felt from him before. Even he found it hard to breath as he shrouded a choking Rukia from the brunt of it's force. A Hollows roar unlike anything they had ever heard rang like thunder across the heavens and Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased tenfold.

"I don't think your son needs any help at all Isshin!" Byakuya cried over the ever increasing din.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think**.


	8. Chapter 8: Las Noches

**Chapter Eight. **

**Las Noches: Aizen's POV**

"Lord Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo has escaped. The repression device was not strong enough to contain his hollowfide spirit energy what should we do?"

He turned to look at the low ranking male Arrancar.

"There is nothing that needs to be done. Everything is going according to plan." He smirked. The Arrancar looked up at him in shock. "You seem surprised Nachi. Did you think I would be caught off guard by a mere child throwing a temper tantrum?"

Nachi shuddered under his glare. His head now lowered in shame and fear as he shook it wildly.

"Of course not My Lord."

"I want to pit his strength against that of the Espada. I want to see how well he has developed."

"Forgive me my Lord Aizen but I do not understand." His Subordinate muttered, his head lifting just enough to look at him in confusion.

He barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I didn't expect you would. Do not inform the Espada of what I have just told you."

"Of course my Lord."

Aizen watched with amusement as the Arrancar shook uncontrollably under the weight of his gaze and snorted in disapproval. He was surrounded by weakness.

"You may leave."

Nachi quickly stumbled towards the door, his feet sliding across the stone floor in his haste to retreat.

He let out a long suffering sigh and reclined into his throne, his head tilted lazily towards Kurosaki's enormous hollowfide spiritual pressure. A small smile played across his features. Truly his plan had been worth it. Ichigo being bonded with Byakuya Kuchiki, then brought fourth to Hueco Mundo. Was in fact only the first step of his plan.

He needed the rich Spirit energy of a noble to balance out the dark power Ichigo's inner hollow produced. Now that the two were connected this goal had been achieved.

The second stage was to make Kurosaki not only fear for his own life but for that of another. This would cause him to subconsciously draw upon the energy of Byakuya Kuchiki. Enabling him to survive the process Szayel had preformed upon him earlier. Thus allowing a quick evolution in his powers. Aizen did intend to eventually devour Ichigo's spirit energy; but he was no fool he knew it would take time. He simply wanted to see how fast he could help Ichigo progress to the point where he would be ready. The nobles spirit energy was nothing more than an added bonus.

There were many advantages to having Kurosaki and Kuchiki bond.

If Kurosaki became seriously injured, someone on Kuchiki's end would be able to heal them both whilst only treating one. Also Ichigo would be able to tap into the potent noble spirit energy when his own was exhausted.

This would all allow Ichigo to develop faster than under normal circumstances.

Now he would simply have to sit back and watch as Ichigo battled his Espada and with luck ultimately rise even further up the evolutionary ladder.

All of this tedious preparation, planning and waiting would eventually lead him to stage three and that is where things would get interesting.

"You seem rather pleased with yourself."

Aizen turned his head to look at Gin. The man was smiling widely as usual.

"Indeed." He replied before looking away.

He listened as Ichimaru walked towards him. His feet echoing loudly in the large room.

"That sure is one scary kid. This whole place could fall apart at any minute." The silver haired man half joked. "Wonderweiss is not very happy about all the racket. The poor thing is shaking like a leaf."

"What exactly do you want Gin?" Aizen questioned his gaze once more turning to his subordinate.

"I'm just wondering how long you're going to allow that kid to go on a rampage. We've already lost dozens of Arrancars and Noitra has been in better shape."

"If they can be so easily defeated then what use are they to me?"

"You're so mean Lord Aizen." Gin quipped as he waved his hand dramatically in front of his face.

Aizen ignored Ichimaru in favour of wallowing in the monstrous roars Ichigo's hollow was spewing out. Las Noches was being shook to its very foundations. It was like witnessing the end of the world.

A self satisfied smile graced his lips as he felt Noitra's life come to an abrupt end.

How many more are you going to destroy before you decide to leave? He wondered. Not that it mattered to him. His Espada were nothing more than his pawns in this elaborate game of chess. Sacrifices were necessary to serve both him and his goals.

The pure killing intent that raged across Las Noches from the epicentre of the battle was palpable. He felt Arrancars being slaughtered one after the other as though they were nothing more than ants to the enraged Visored.

An explosion reverberated throughout the palace as yet another sizeable portion of Las Noches was destroyed.

"You do realise that soon there wont be anywhere left for us to live." The ex Captain of squad three moaned.

Sosuke turned to him a malicious glint flashing across his eyes.

"If you are so disturbed by this situation Gin then I am more than happy to allow you to subdue Kurosaki yourself."

Gin opened his piercing blue eyes to look at Aizen seriously.

"I don't have a death wish." he said seriously as he rested his hands inside his sleeves and cast his gaze to the floor.

"Is that so?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he studied Ichimaru's face and not for the first time wondered how long this silly game of his was going to continue.

**Las Noches Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya quickly turned on his heel to prevent a burly Arrancar from attacking his sister. He raised his hand and directed the thousands of razor petals under his command to attack. It stumbled about comically before falling under the onslaught and was quickly dispatched.

Damn Isshin and his pigheadedness! He thought venomously as he flash stepped towards Rukia. After he had felt his son engaged in battle with an Espada the man had run off without so much as a backwards glance. It seemed to be an hereditary trait of the Kurosaki family.

It wasn't long afterwards that he also found himself within the huge innards of Las Noches. There were Arrancar everywhere. None of them could so much as stop to catch their breath without being bombarded by a battalion of the white clad, mask wearing psychos.

He stepped to the side quickly to avoid being hit by Renji who had been flung across the room by a particularly ugly looking enemy. He winced slightly as he heard his lieutenants head crack sickeningly on a pile of wreckage.

He directed Senbonzakura towards the beast with precise movements. Yuroichi quickly backed away giving his Zanpakutou the room it needed to operate. The Brutish hollow was able to avoid most of his attacks using Sonido. Noticing this Shihoin re-entered the fight and concentrated her efforts on helping to contain it within a confined space. She used a quick combination of kicks and punches to drive it back towards a corner where the ceiling had caved in.

Renji meanwhile had stumbled out of the rubble and launched his Zabimaru across the room towards the Arrancar. At the moment the hollow was blocking Renji's Zanpakutou, Byakuya stuck, bringing the pink wave up from behind and crashing it down upon its head. Their combined attacks quickly overwhelmed the creature leaving it dead.

He waited for Rukia as she ran over to the group and began to use Kidou to heal Renji's head wound.

"We should continue forward." He said after a while had passed and gestured towards the direction of Ichigo's monstrous spiritual pressure.

His sister nodded and reluctantly broke the healing spell. The four of them moved nimbly through a crumbling hallway trying their best to avoid falling bits of mortar along the way.

Las Noches didn't look much like a palace any more. Byakuya thought as he viewed the carnage that surrounded them. The white structure was literally falling to pieces. The closer they drew towards the epicentre the more sluggish their progress became. In several places the ceiling had completely collapsed leaving no other alternative but to blast paths through with carefully aimed Kidou.

At least there weren't any more low ranking Arrancar around. It seemed that they had vacated the area in favour of more hospitable terrain. Which Byakuya was silently thankful for this, as he couldn't be bothered to deal with any more of the irksome creatures. He needed to keep his focus in case they were to encounter an Espada or worse Aizen himself.

The small group slowed to a near snails pace as they surveyed their surroundings more alertly. They were close enough now that the heat from cero sprung fires could be felt upon their skin and Ichigo's hollowfide roars caused Byakuya's teeth to rattle inside his skull.

Up ahead his saw Isshin crouched behind a fallen pillar. Using a quick bout of flash step he quickly appeared at the doctors side.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Byakuya demanded angrily. "You could have gotten us all killed you ignorant fool!"

Isshin looked at him in bemusement.

"And what would you have me do Kuchiki? Sit in a dune twiddling my thumbs whilst my Son fights an army of Espada?" The doctors brown eyes studied his own intently awaiting an answer.

"No of course not." Byakuya sighed in defeat, his anger quickly evaporating. "You could have waited for our assistance however."

"I didn't think you'd come, even if I asked."

"Well we're here aren't we?" Rukia interrupted as she flattened herself between the two of them.

Isshin smiled at her quickly; before as a group they turned to peer over their makeshift barricade. The sight that greeted them was awe inspiring as well as utterly terrifying. Ichigo was without a doubt completely hollowfide. Long angular horns jutted protrusively from a menacing red and white death mask. His entire body was pure white save for the blood red markings that ran from his bottom, bone clad jaw to the dark hole that passed through his chest. His orange hair surrounded his body like a fiery halo. He truly was the vision of a nightmare. His clawed hands and feet slashed as fearsomely as his Zanpakutou at the hollows that surrounded him.

Beneath him on the floor was a pile of wasted bodies growing larger by the second. Byakuya watched almost mesmerized as Ichigo engaged a hollow who within seconds had taken on an almost bat like form.

"That's Ulquiorra." Yuroichi informed them. "He's one of the two Arrancar that we encountered in the world of the living. He's an Espada."

Byakuya looked on as Ulquiorra launched a green bolt of energy at Ichigo, who in turn dipped his head and charged an orb of crimson cero between his monstrous horns and fired. The power from the two blasts was so intense that Byakuya could actually taste the energy of it in his mouth. The air smelt like hot metal and barely a second later the shock and heat from the blast had knocked all of them backwards.

This was a battle between titans. Byakuya soon realised and as such held no room for them.

"We should retreat!" He shouted over the blaring noise.

"I'm not leaving my son!" Isshin yelled back stubbornly.

"I am not suggesting that you do Kurosaki. I am only saying we should move to a safer location, we could be caught in the cross fire. You are of no use to your son dead!" .

Isshin hesitated then nodded. They quickly hurried further back. After being knocked to the ground several more times they managed to find harbour in a reasonably steady area sheltered from most of the debris and shock waves by a large segment of fallen wall. The battle between Hollows continued undisturbed by them only proving how trivial their presence was to the two combatants. Neither being had noticed them as they continued to disembowel what was left of Las Noches.

"I can't believe that's really Ichigo." Renji spoke numbly. His eyes trained intently on the battle. "I mean I know it's him but it's...it's just so hard to believe. He's beating that Espada into paste."

Byakuya also found it hard to reconcile the two distinctly separate sides of Ichigo. One side was a stubborn teen with a hero complex and the other an unstoppable killing machine. The roars that escaped Ichigo's hollow side sent shivers down Byakuya's spine. They sounded almost pained, as though Ichigo were crying out for help.

For close to half an hour they watched as the battle raged. It didn't seem soon enough however when Ulquiorra was finally thrown to the ground and did not get up again. The group watched with bated breath as the hollowfide Ichigo made his way to where the Espada had fallen.

Byakuya groaned as his chest filled with pain, and not of the physical kind. He felt emptiness, fear, and panic swell up inside him like a balloon about to burst. Again Ichigo emitted a long low roar and Byakuya knew for sure this time that is was; like it sounded, full of misery.

Without a seconds hesitation he leapt to his feet and began racing towards the Visored.

He was vaguely aware of his comrades screaming his name. A part of him knew that running towards Ichigo in his current condition was pretty much an act of suicide, but he couldn't stand the pain, the loneliness nor the fear any longer.

He reached out a hand and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. The Hollow turned his fiery golden gaze towards him.

"B...Byakuya.." He spoke shakily in a guttural voice. "Must escape.."

"You already have Kurosaki." Byakuya gasped as the pain within his chest grew more profound.

Ichigo became rigid, his entire body seizing up making him for a moment appear to be some kind of macabre statue. The Bone mask began to crack and chip away. He quickly reached forward and grabbed the teen as he fell forward, the last of the mask shattering as his face impacted against Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya watched dazedly as Ichigo's amber eyes turned brown and closed. Hands quickly appeared relieving him of his burden. Isshin and Yuroichi quickly began to preform healing Kidou on Ichigo. Whilst Rukia and Renji tried to talk to him.

He raised a hand to his chest expecting a hole to be where his breastbone was. The world had unexpectedly become surreal and the people around him seemed to be no more than figments of a dream. A low buzzing noise began to ring in his ears and the world seem to shift from technicolor to grey scale. Deep down in the pit of his stomach a burning sensation began to spread, first it rushed to his legs, then his arms and then engulfed his torso. As the warmth grew the feelings of pain began to subside.

Byakuya jerked his head up to look at Ichigo's prone body. The Whiteness of his skin seemed to be moving. The pale white shifted and gave way to the healthy tones of pink flesh. The white soon became a watery energy that lifted from Kurosaki's body and hovered above him like a spectre for a moment then descended back to his torso with lightening fast speed. There was a brilliant flash of light as the strange substance impacted with the teens flesh and where once had been a hollow hole now there were only perfect unmarked plains of skin.

Ichigo Gasped his eyes flying open and leaped into a crouching position. At the same time Byakuya felt as though he had been given the breath of life.

Everyone watched stunned for a moment then quickly surrounded the substitute all trying to get word in edgeways over each other.

Byakuya was the first to rouse the group reminding them of where they were. Just because Ichigo's Hollow had disappeared did not mean that the danger was gone. The were still in Aizen's territory, not a good place to be for any longer than absolutely necessary.

With Yuroichi's help he quickly began to open a Garganta to the world of the living.

After a loud and obnoxious argument with his father Ichigo had finally convinced the group that he was well enough to travel without aid. Byakuya of course knew this to be true. Whatever high speed regeneration Ichigo had gone through had not only healed his hollowfication it had also removed any evidence of scarring Ichigo had, had before even going to Heuco Mundo. In fact whatever had happened to Ichigo Byakuya was certain it had also affected him. He felt better that he had in years.

**Karakura Town Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo sat impatiently as Kisuke examined him. Orihime, Chad and Uryuu had been waiting for them as they arrived back in the world of the living

Between the others and himself they informed the others of what had transpired during their time Heuco Mundo.

"It seems strange that you were able to escape without encountering Aizen." Uryuu finally said what they had all been thinking. "It seems to me that he let you leave."

"What are you yapping about!" Renji yelled. "You weren't there, getting out wasn't exactly a walk in the park!"

"Actually Renji I think Uryuu's right." Ichigo muttered. "It does seem like part of a bigger plan."

"Well plan or no plan, you're back and for the moment that's good enough for me." His dad said as he playfully whacked him on the back.

Ichigo smiled weakly at his father. Although he was putting on a show of bravado Ichigo could tell that he was just as worried as he was.

"What's going to happen now?" Orihime asked no one in particular. "Ichigo's body has been destroyed he'll need a Gigai now won't he?"

Ichigo looked over at Kisuke. "Yeah I suppose I will."

"Eventually yes. However for the time being I think it safer if you were to retire to the Soul Society for a while." Mr Hat and Clogs said as he began to pack away his examination tools. "Whatever plans Aizen has for you will be harder for him to execute if you are in the Seireitei. I've already re-programmed Karin and Yuzu's memories. As far as they are concerned you have been excepted on an exchange program and wont be returning to Karakura for some time."

"What! Don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo demanded hotly as he leapt to his feet. He felt like his life was no longer under his control. So many things were happening and so fast. Did everyone just expect him to roll over and go along with whatever they said?

"At the moment no you don't. Ichigo don't you realise how serious this situation is?" Yuroichi asked her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid!"

"Well you could've fooled me!" She snapped. Her face immediately softened and she seemed to regret her harsh comment. "Ichigo, you need to go to the Soul Society. Don't forget that on top of all of this business with Aizen you also have the issue between Byakuya and yourself to address."

Ichigo sat back down and shot a glance over at the quiet Noble. Byakuya had not uttered a word since they had entered the Garganta. His dark eyes were trained firmly on the tea table in front of him.

"I know." He conceded unhappily . "So when do I have to go?"

"Very soon I'm afraid." Kisuke answered. "Tessai has already sent word to the soul society. They have informed us that a pathway will be made ready for you all as soon as possible."

"What am I supposed to do in the soul society?" Ichigo asked. "I could be there for months for all we know!"

"You can stay with us at the kuchiki manor. I'm sure Brother wont mind will you?" Rukia said.

Byakuya jerked his head up and looked around at everyone for a moment before replying.

"That is acceptable." He then returned his gaze the tea table.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the raven haired noble. The man seemed shaken up. Not that Ichigo could blame him, being exposed to the monster that he had hiding inside his soul was something he would not wish on anyone 'except Aizen of course.'

"Well then that's settled, I think we should give Ichigo some time with his father and friends. It may be a while before they see each other again." Everyone save his father, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime got to their feet and left the room.

"Don't worry about your sisters Ichigo, They'll be fine." His father said as he quickly embraced his son in a warm and loving hug. Ichigo returned it with equal emotion. It wasn't often that his Dad initiated physical contact without a side order of violence . He wanted so badly to question him about his secret soul reaper side, but decided against it. This was neither the place nor the time for that discussion. His dad let go of him with obvious reluctance and stepped away so that Ichigo could say goodbye to the rest of his friends.

Orihime ran tearfully towards him. She slung her slender arms around his neck and practically throttled him in the process. Huge tears welled up in her large brown eyes and her lips quivered as she spluttered our a tearful farewell.

"I'm going to miss you!" She gasped. "I'll try to visit you if I can! And I'll bring you some of my home made food if I do! And I'll record all of your favourite TV shows and I'll buy all of your favourite weekly manga so you don't miss anything!"

"Thank you Orihime." Ichigo smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Take care of yourself Ichigo." Chad said quietly.

"Yeah, you too."

Uryuu simply nodded icily in Ichigo's direction before leaving the room. Ichigo barely managed to bite back an insult at the Quincys retreating form.

The next several minutes were taken up by Orihime's tear filled chatter. Then all to soon, Renji entered the room informing him it was time to leave.

Ichigo stood before the gateway leading to Seireitei. How long would it be before he would once again rejoin his friends in the human world? He chuckled quietly to himself, only a couple of days ago he had been making up excuses to get into the Soul Society now he was desperately trying yo think of a reason to stay out of it.

With one last look at his friends, He stepped over the boundary between worlds the sound of the spirit doors closing echoing emptily in his ears as he and his fellow Soul reapers made their way towards Seireitei.

The sight that greeted them all as the arrived in the Soul society was quite impressive to say the least. A large crowed of souls reapers had gathered around in anticipation of their arrival. Ichigo half expected the crowd to begin attacking them at any second but was pleasantly surprised if not slightly embarrassed when they began cheering instead.

The group began to make their way through their unexpected welcoming comity.

"Why are they so happy?" Ichigo asked Renji. "I thought you said they would be pissed with you guys?"

Renji smirked at Ichigo smugly. "Well I guess the fact that we just strong armed you out of enemy territory has earned us a place in the pantheon of forgiveness."

"You're so full of yourself." Ichigo muttered jokingly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that there aren't many who'd risk Heuco Mundo not matter what was at stake!" Renji barked at him angrily.

"I know, thank you Renji." Ichigo smiled at his friend appreciatively, who now seemed a little lost for words.

"Uh, You're welcome." The red head said sheepishly.

"So what's the plan now then?" Ichigo asked.

"We need to report to the first squad Captain and receive any punishment that he has prepared for us." Rukia answered sounding a little worried by the thought of facing the commander of the thirteen divisions.

Ichigo hung his head guiltily. If it weren't for him then they wouldn't even have had to go to Hueco Mundo let alone face Yamamoto.

"Kurosaki your self loathing is giving me a headache please desist this instance." Byakuya said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"Sorry." Ichigo muttered as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. It was so weird being connected to someone in this way.

The meeting with the head Captain had gone better than any of them could have predicted. Yamamoto had yelled at them for close to an hour before letting them leave with only a stern warning as punishment. Although as far as Renji was concerned the hand written report that had to be handed in by the next morning was torture enough.

Renji had bid them farewell as they passed by his home on the way. Leaving Ichigo alone with the kuchiki siblings, who began the trek back to their own home.

Rukia was companionable the whole way, chattering animatedly about the things Ichigo could do during his most likely long stay in the Soul Society. Byakuya however was even more withdrawn than usual and Ichigo kept sensing a strange feeling almost like anxiety radiating from the older man.

Perhaps he's worried about me spending too much time near him. Ichigo pondered as he watched the nobles white clad back thoughtfully.

But I can't see how the bond can get any more powerful than it already has. We could still sense each other whilst worlds apart so I don't see what difference living on top of each other is going to make. Although I do supposed it could get embarrassing for both of us at some point. Maybe I should go back and see if Renji feels up to having a room mate.

He was about to raise this with Byakuya when the older man opened the gates to the kuchiki manor and stood to the side waiting for Ichigo to pass by. Ichigo was so taken aback by the sudden civility of the older mans actions that he stepped into the Kuchiki property without a second thought.

A short balding man in a purple kimono bearing the Kuchiki clans insignia quickly shuffled over to Byakuya and bowed deeply.

"Welcome home my lord." The man spoke in a raspy voice.

"Thank you Katou. " Byakuya said, "Ichigo Kurosaki is to be a guest here at the mansion for the foreseeable future, Could you please see him to a guest room."

"Of course my Lord. Will you be dining tonight?"

"Yes, Thank you." With that said Byakuya quickly turned and disappeared into the house.

"Well I think that I'll go have a nice hot bath." Rukia grinned as she rolled her shoulders in anticipation of the hot water that was yet to come. "I think I brought half of Hueco Mundo back with me in the fold of my clothes alone." She joked. "I'll see you at dinner."

Ichigo nodded not to sure what to say and feeling uncomfortable now that he was out of is element. Rukia turned and ran into the house without a backward glance.

Katou stood next to Ichigo, a kind and understanding smile playing across his ancient features.

"Do not fret young man. The mansion is not as foreboding as you may believe. Now if you are ready I can show you to the guest quarters."

Ichigo Nodded dumbly, "Uh thanks that would be good."

Ichigo Kicked off his shoes at the door and followed Katou through the ornately carved hallways of the kuchiki manor. Ichigo had never actually set foot inside the building until now. Looking at it from outside was one thing but to be looking at it from inside was another. The place was for lack of a better word Beautiful. He had expected the interior to be grandiloquent and full of antiquities that screamed 'look how rich we are.'

But to his surprise it was nothing like that. The place was almost modest,The floors and walls were decorative but their colours were meek and subdued. So far the purpose of this building seemed to be to calm rather than awe.

Soon Ichigo was shown into the rooms that would for the time being be his. They were spacious but thankfully not overly so. There was a bedroom, Study come day room and a bathroom. The walls were light creams painted with simple bamboo scenes and a side door led to the gardens outside.

"If you are planning to bathe before dinner, I can see to it that fresh clothes are provided for you." Katou said.

"Uh if that isn't too much of a bother. It was short notice me coming here and I didn't have any time to get clothes or anything really and I don't know where to buy any either, not that I have any soul reaper money, I'm from the human world."

"I understand." Katou replied pleasantly. "The clothes shall be waiting when you are finished." The man then excused himself leaving Ichigo to his own devices.

After standing lost for a few minutes Ichigo decided a bath was indeed a good idea. Soon enough the large porcelain tub was filled with hot water. Ichigo stripped out of his ruined Shihakusho and stepped into the warm water and for the first time in days allowed himself to relax. So much had happened. He and Byakuya had developed this weird bond, their inner worlds had converged, Aizen had made his true intentions known and he was to stay in the soul society separated from his friends and family for the foreseeable future

It felt as though a years worth of events had been condensed into a few days. And Ichigo felt guilty that Byakuya had to experience it all. Sure the Captain could be a ass but he was a good man at heart and sadly had to suffer because Ichigo had been too busy sticking his nose in where it did not belong.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ichigo hissed to himself. Again the nagging feeling akin to anxiety that he'd felt from Byakuya earlier tugged at his gut. Ichigo shook his head and pushed all thoughts of bonds and crazy cannibals from his mind as he proceeded to clean the grime of Heuco Mundo from his skin.

**Byakuya POV**

Byakuya sat in his bath staring at the waters barely rippling surface deep in contemplation.

Ever since he had seen Ichigo's healed form lying prone on the sands of Hueco Mundo fully healed, he couldn't get the thought out of his head that it was all a little too good to be true. The others had raised this point during their brief interaction in Kisuke Urahara's home. Yet Byakuya could not help but feel that there was more to it than they were seeing. Something was not right. Yes it had all been too easy, and Aizen had obviously let them escape but for what reason? Surely the bond wasn't created between Ichigo and he for the sole purpose of draining him of his spirit energy.

Byakuya sighed and ran a hand across what was now the unfamiliar skin of his forearms. When Ichigo had undergone his rapid healing it had affected him also. Every scar that once marred his pale body was gone leaving the plains of his flesh now flawless.

How did a hollow power give Ichigo the ability to heal himself in such a way?

He felt a pang of self loathing, but quickly identified the source to be Kurosaki.

Byakuya sat still for a moment then concentrated on blocking out the feelings Ichigo was broadcasting. After a few seconds it seemed to work and a calm settled over their bond.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, (Works hard and I suspect my manager may in fact be the devil.)


End file.
